


无以为题

by Alez



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alez/pseuds/Alez
Summary: 大学AU





	1. Chapter 1

　　1  
　　时隔五分钟后，艾俄洛斯的手机又响了。  
　　趴在床上的艾俄洛斯把视线从平板电脑的屏幕上挪开，转而看向正不停震动着的手机。手机屏幕上显示的是未知来电，看区号并不是本地的，但这都没关系，艾俄洛斯大概知道这通电话是从哪里打过来的。  
　　或者说是，之前两个小时内发生的事，让艾俄洛斯不得不明白这些未知来电是从哪里打过来的。  
　　艾俄洛斯现在只想叹气，可他深吸了口气之后却感觉到鼻腔一阵刺痛，紧跟着他不由自主的就打了个喷嚏。然后又打了个喷嚏。接连着打了三四个之后才停了下来。  
　　艾俄洛斯觉得自己倒霉透了，他眼泪汪汪的抽出湿巾擦了擦鼻子。从鼻腔传来的刺痛以及眼部的瘙痒让他面部肌肉不由自主的抽搐了片刻。  
　　“……什么时候是个头啊。”他不由自主的感叹了一句。  
　　这个时候，刚刚消停了片刻的手机又亮了起来，是同一个号码。  
　　艾俄洛斯一点都不想接电话。他已经接了足足十多二十来通电话了，全部都是来自同一个人。头几次他还会好好说话，试图温和的拒绝对方，但后面烦得不得了的艾俄洛斯就不接电话了，而对方很聪明的换了号码，用不同的号码打进来，逼着他接。后来演变出艾俄洛斯只要接了电话后听到另一边声音之后就立马挂断，不给对方说完的机会。最后他实在抗不过电话另一端的人的恐怖热情，转而变成严厉的拒绝对方。在五六分钟前那一次的通话中，艾俄洛斯绞尽脑汁把自己能想到的最糟糕过分的词句都说出来，然后挂了电话。本想着过了三分钟对方没再打过来，自己是不是就解脱了……结果。  
　　就在艾俄洛斯胡思乱想的时候，电话因为长时间无人接通又自动挂断了。可不过十秒钟，新的电话又拨进来。  
　　艾俄洛斯这个时候已经在佩服对方的执着了，虽然他一点都不想听电话，但这一次他决定按了接听键。但实际上艾俄洛斯并没有把手机拿起来去听对方在讲什么——在强迫听了近两个小时的噪音，再加上他本来今天就身体不适，艾俄洛斯觉得自己现在耳朵里嗡嗡直叫，真的再也不想摸手机了。  
　　大概过了半分钟，电话另一端的人把话说完，听筒里只传来若有似无的呼吸声后，艾俄洛斯这才拿起手机。  
　　他吸了口气，用哑了一半的嗓音阴沉沉地说：“我们之间是绝对不可能的。”  
　　“我已经有喜欢的人了，至于对方是谁我想这一点无可奉告。而且不管那个人是谁，怎么样，我想这点都和你彻彻底底的没有关系。也不用想着去比较什么的，问对方的身份，或者说改变自己之类的话，因为无论如何我都不可能接受你，这和任何事情都没关系。”  
　　“请不要再试图联络我。这种事情到此为止就好。我不想以后大家再见面的时候会感觉到非常尴尬，毕竟学校就这么大，我们有极大的可能会再次见到。而实际上，我也已经有这种尴尬的感觉了。”  
　　“那么，我由衷的希望我们能够再也不见。”  
　　语毕，艾俄洛斯直截了当的挂了电话。  
　　2  
　　修罗拎着药和午餐回来的时候大概是下午一点。他进入到客厅之后先去冰箱里拿了瓶水，之后拆开药盒，拿出一份药来，连着水一起带进卧室里。  
　　此时的艾俄洛斯正无精打采的趴在床上，他的床边摆着一只塞满了纸巾团的垃圾箱，而他的手边则摆了三盒纸抽，而且看样子其中一盒已经用完了。  
　　艾俄洛斯注意到修罗进来后就坐起身来，可还没来得及打招呼就阿嚏阿嚏的又打起喷嚏来。  
　　修罗走到他床边，把抗过敏药和水一起递给他，顺带由衷的感叹道，“真可怕。”  
　　艾俄洛斯揉着酸痛的鼻子说，“我也是这么觉得。总之，谢谢你帮我买药。”  
　　他拧开水瓶，把药吞了。  
　　宿舍里的床因为下方加了橱柜所以架得很高，修罗两手在床沿一撑坐上了去，对着不停揉眼睛的艾俄洛斯说，“这么难受的话，多睡睡会不会感觉好一点？”  
　　“这么说也是。”艾俄洛斯想了想后，又摇了摇头，“但是现在还不能睡啊。”  
　　“有什么事吗？”  
　　“这么一说……好像是撒加有什么事情吧，他似乎和我提过，可能今天会给我消息。”艾俄洛斯扶着下巴回想着，可经历了一中午的电话轰炸再加上不停打喷嚏带来的头痛，他现在脑子里糊成了一团，什么都想不起来，“可能是蛮重要的事吧？”他不确定的说。  
　　修罗也跟着回想了一番，按理说因为在同一个项目小组的缘故，比起艾俄洛斯，修罗要和撒加见得多一点，可此刻他却对艾俄洛斯所说的话没有丝毫头绪。  
　　“没听他提起过。”  
　　“那就是只和我说了吧。”艾俄洛斯露出狡猾的笑容来。  
　　“有可能吧。”修罗附和了一声后提起了另一个话题，“那，你那个超级粉丝呢，怎么样了？”  
　　也许是因为某种根深蒂固的霉运，艾俄洛斯总是能碰上些奇葩事件。只不过前几天顺手帮了同系的一位同学的忙，却不知因何缘故引起了那位同学的疯狂追求。前天艾俄洛斯是能躲就躲能避就避，今天对方找不到人就拨电话过来狂轰乱炸。  
　　修罗回想起自己出门前艾俄洛斯那手忙脚乱的景象，不由得心有戚戚焉。  
　　如果非得说幸运的一点，那就是这件事大概只有两三个人知道。那位同学总归是避开其他的人的目光来轰炸艾俄洛斯的。得益于这一点，艾俄洛斯暂时可以不用担心自己未来在其他人眼中的形象了。  
　　“我想我暂时成功拒绝对方了吧？”艾俄洛斯心有余悸的说，“好歹手机也安静了一个多小时了，我想那一位也差不多放弃了。”  
　　修罗记得自己出门的时间是十一点多，这么一算对方可以算是轰炸了艾俄洛斯两个多小时，“真可怕啊。”修罗忍不住这么小声说。   
　　艾俄洛斯感慨的说，“就是很可怕啊……人执着起来真是可怕。”  
　　“话说那家伙到底为什么会喜欢你？”  
　　“我要是知道就好了。”艾俄洛斯摊开手，“世界上很多事情都是莫名其妙的啊。”  
　　“同感。”  
　　3  
　　也许是因为某些奇特的缘分，大家虽然都是工科生但并非都是同一专业的，却还能如此巧合的聚在一起并且成为朋友，也真的是世事奇妙。也正是要为这种世界的奇妙巧合而庆祝，在每个无所事事的周末的夜晚，聚在一起喝酒打牌。  
　　而本次聚会的时候，盘坐在客厅中央打牌的迪斯忽然问道，“其他人都干什么去了？今天怎么人这么少？”  
　　“你没看短信？很多人说周一有考试，今天晚上要复习。”蜷坐在沙发上的阿布罗迪玩着手机回答他。  
　　“考试的那些我知道，我是说其余的。”迪斯盯着手里的牌，不耐烦的说，“比如说修罗啊，撒加啊……”  
　　“不知道。”坐在迪斯对面卡妙接上话茬的同时，把手边的筹码利落的划出一部分推倒牌局正中，“既然没收到他们的短信的话，那就说明还在来的路上，我跟了，你加多少？”  
　　“我不要了。算我输。”迪斯嘁了一声，郁闷的丢掉手中的牌，抱怨着说，“就两个人玩有什么意思？其他人呢？今天怎么一个两个都迟到？”  
　　“世事无常，你需要保持自然心。”做庄家的沙加在劝解迪斯的同时，也毫不留情的没收了失败者的筹码。  
　　迪斯看着空荡荡的身边，又看了看赢得盆满钵赢的卡妙，又看了看淡定的切着牌的沙加，又很不客气的嘁了一声。  
　　“来说点什么吧？”迪斯摸了摸下巴，“比如说阿布罗迪，你和撒加的旅行怎么样？”  
　　“也就那样啦……”  
　　说到一半，阿布罗迪忽然从沙发上跳下来，蹲在了迪斯和卡妙之间，压低了声音神神秘秘的说起来，“老实说，你们都应该庆幸某些人今天来得晚。”  
　　“哦，怎么？”  
　　阿布罗迪耸了耸肩，“没什么。”  
　　“别卖关子。”  
　　“好吧，算我提醒你。一会儿等撒加到了，说话的时候小心一点。”  
　　“是旅行中发生了什么事吗……”  
　　正说着，门铃响了。卡妙站起来去开门，站在门外的是撒加，光从外表来看，他的兴致确实不是很高，无意识的皱着眉头不知道在烦恼些什么。  
　　“不好意思，今天要去买东西所以来晚了。”撒加也知道今天自己来的很晚，所以一进门打过招呼后就先行解释了一句。说话的时候，他的目光在客厅逡巡而过，似乎在找什么人。  
　　“去换新手机了？”卡妙注意到撒加手上拎着一只有通讯公司标志的塑料袋。  
　　撒加有点无奈地说：“没办法，原来的那支不知道掉在哪里了，只能换新的。”  
　　哦哦，看来是出门办事把手机弄丢了啊。迪斯对着阿布罗迪挤挤眼：难怪他心情不好。  
　　阿布罗迪没搭理迪斯，一本正经的说，“我说总也不见你过来，原来是去买手机了。那你新号码是多少？”  
　　“以前的通讯录我在网上有备份，到时候发短信给你们……”撒加顺手把塑料袋放在一旁的椅子上，转过身环绕四周后，打趣的问道，“大家是下周都有考试吗？这次聚会都没什么人来。”  
　　仔细一看，在场的只有阿布罗迪，迪斯，卡妙，和东道主沙加，再加上一个撒加，人数还不过半，和平常热热闹闹的景象比起来要冷清多了。  
　　“可不是。人数太少连打牌都没意思。”迪斯回答他，“不过幸亏你来了。喂阿布罗迪，这下子你总算要加入牌局了吧！”  
　　“既然撒加来了的话那就算我一份。游戏有输有赢才有意思嘛。”  
　　“确实如此。”卡妙附和道。  
　　迪斯不满的嘟囔，“你刚才赢得时候怎么不这么说。”  
　　“好了别吵了，沙加快发牌。”  
　　四个人的牌局开打之后，迪斯还是一如既往的垫底，撒加也依然显得有点心不在焉，但有阿布罗迪和卡妙在另一旁玩心理战赌牌骗筹码，整个牌局都变得有意思很多，屋里气氛也热闹起来。又输牌了的迪斯被赶去拿冰镇啤酒和零食，他刚从厨房里探出头来，就听见门外边有声音。  
　　没过片刻，门铃又响了，这次换迪斯去开门。  
　　“哟，修罗你可算来了！”  
　　客厅里的人都回头去看门口。  
　　“怎么就你一个人？”迪斯往修罗身后望了望，并没有看见第二个人影。  
　　修罗脱下外衣，有点局促的咳嗽了声，“艾俄洛斯今天有事，就不来了。”  
　　“是这样啊。”撒加若有似无的说了一句。  
　　修罗立即有点心虚的补充道：“是说收到同学邮件说明天可能有突击小测，之类的。”其实具体的原因也不过是过敏反应还没彻底消除，蹲在宿舍里的艾俄洛斯还总是阿嚏阿嚏的不停打喷嚏。本来直接说身体不适就好了嘛……修罗这么想着，但奈何艾俄洛斯拜托他不要泄露自己过敏了事。  
　　这大概就是面子工程吧。尽管修罗完全不能理解对方的思考回路。  
　　“既然如此，那也是没办法的事。”  
　　撒加手里的牌举的稍微高了点，正好遮住了他的嘴角。  
　　坐在他旁边的阿布罗迪立马打了个哈哈，“你们还在那边站着干什么，不过来打牌吗？”  
　　“来了来了。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　4  
　　过度明亮的光明其实与和黑暗等同。  
　　明晃晃的日光在眼前闪耀，天空，白云，万事万物都彻底消解在日光当中。人群的喧嚣和吵闹都如同极遥远之地传来的海潮，若有似无，最终也完完整整的消失在一片浩荡的白光之中。甚至连空气也溶解了。  
　　连心跳和嗓音也一并消解。  
　　全世界里唯一的存在只有光。  
　　鸽子的羽翼划破湛蓝天空时动作迅捷到叫人措不及手，宛如留下了一道无形却深可见骨的刀痕。撒加忽然从神游中回过神来，即使他从自己的潜意识中逃得这样的快，扭头之际却依然听见随着鸽子的一同远去的电话断线后悠长的嘟鸣。  
　　撒加摸了摸嵌入走廊通道的明镜窗户，玻璃坚硬而冰冷的触感让他头脑清晰起来。他并不想花时间在没完没了的惆怅和伤感上，无论多么炽热的感情亦或是多么无法忍受的疼痛都终究会被时间带走。区别只在于或早或晚而已。他的出现恰不逢时，而这一切发生之际也并非没有预兆——只是他太急躁了。选择在如此不恰当的时间做出更加不可理喻的事情，这大概是赌徒的惯性。因为已经知道会输了，才会害怕恐惧疯狂不知所措，到最后才会输的更加彻底。  
　　如果他没有突然冒进，事情就会不会不一样呢。  
　　尽管不愿意去想，但奈何记忆是一种喜欢粘滞的东西，过往的几天，几个星期，几个月的相处如翻页一般在眼前滑过……撒加皱着眉看着玻璃窗里自己的倒影，也许是外面天明亮得太可怕，以至于倒影中的自己过于清晰和空洞。不过，空洞是本来就存在的。撒加对着那个虚幻的自己微微笑了笑，可惜笑意无法延伸至眼瞳，那个影子看起来更加空虚得可怕。  
　　不过好在外界的一切也没让撒加有更多的时间来沉溺在自己的心绪。自洗手间里传来卡妙的声音。  
　　“撒加？”  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　撒加这时候才注意到卡妙在里面呆的时间太长了，他一边这么想着，一边转身跨进了洗手间。  
　　而卡妙此时正站在洗手池前，他面无表情的盯着镜子说，“我隐形掉了。”  
　　原本平直冷硬的声线硬生生的透出一股悲戚的味道。  
　　撒加愣了一下，卡妙此时一动不动的站在那里，隐形眼镜的盒子放在水池的一旁，不过那里此刻应当是空无一物。撒加不戴眼镜，大概不太能理解这种丢了眼镜就和被世界抛弃了一样的悲惨心理，但这并不妨碍他观察到卡妙的困境。  
　　撒加想了想说，“你先回实验室等着，我回家给你拿新的吧。下次小心一些。”　　  
　　“我和你一起回去。”卡妙说。  
　　“那，走吧？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　话说完，卡妙就转过身，直直朝向撒加走去，准备和对方前后出洗手间，然后差点半个身体撞在门栏上——要不是撒加手疾眼快一把拉住了他的话。  
　　面对此情此景，撒加无声的叹了口气，转而从抓住了卡妙的手，牵着他往外走。  
　　“麻烦你了。”卡妙一本正经的说。  
　　这样，大概就没问题了……吧？  
　  
　　5  
　　他们的实验室在顶层，为了方便和安全，撒加就拉着处于半盲状态的卡妙绕到教学楼的另一端去乘电梯。现在还没有到下课的时间，实验楼里还很冷清，只有来等上课的三三两两的学生在走廊里徘徊。他们等的电梯很快就到，当数字灭掉的时候，电梯大门缓缓朝两边滑开，两人进去后再缓缓地闭合，撒加有一种如释重负的感觉。  
　　虽然还不到上课下课的时间，但这座实验楼有五层，电梯还是经常被使用的，今天这一次居然能好运的一路顺畅的从顶层下到底层，没有人打扰，撒加觉得今天运气很好。  
　　叮的一声后，电梯大门朝两边滑开，撒加先抓紧了卡妙，然后抬头朝外面走，可刚跨出一步了就迈不动步了。电梯门口外等候的人真是分外眼熟。对方似乎也刚注意到他们，表情有点惊讶。  
　　“早上好。”艾俄洛斯提了提背包，面带微笑地说。  
　　“早上好，艾俄洛斯。”  
　　撒加愣神的时候反而被卡妙拽了一把，从电梯里拽了出去，电梯大门缓缓闭合的声音在他耳朵里显得过分的刺耳，像连绵不绝的轰炸。撒加从来没有如此希望过现在身处闹市，人声嘈杂，最好有一千万个人在此地穿行而过，来让他自己看起来毫不起眼。  
　　至少不要被看到。  
　　不要再见面。  
　　撒加在回过神来的时候发现艾俄洛斯的表情有异，虽然他并没有盯着艾俄洛斯使劲打量，但就是短短的一瞥，也足够撒加做出恰当的判断了。  
　　另一边的艾俄洛斯左顾言他起来，“真是好巧哈哈，虽然都在同一个楼里上课，但从没想过会在这里碰上啊。你们……做完实验了？今天好早。”  
　　“嗯。是早了一点。”  
　　撒加尽可能的把场面话敷衍而过，可言辞闪烁之时，他仍然下意识的攥紧了手，可很快他就意识到自己的手里是有东西的。也许是太过用力，被紧紧攥住的卡妙扭头过来看他。这似乎给了撒加可以不和艾俄洛斯对视的理由，他飞快的转过头，尽最大的诚意对卡妙歉意的笑了笑——可下一秒撒加又想起来，卡妙这时候大概是看不清他的表情的，可自己又不能说什么。  
　　就在此时，卡妙却忽然反过来抓紧了撒加的手。  
　　撒加一点都不想去思考这一番做戏会不会显得太虚假。  
　　卡妙转过头来，和往常一样用冷淡的声线对艾俄洛斯说，“你今天下课也很早。”  
　　“难得早下课啊……”  
　　“这样。”卡妙煞有其事的点了点头，“我们还有事，先走一步了。”  
　　“哦哦好的。”  
　　话说完，撒加就被卡妙拽走了。幸亏他们现在行走的地方是一楼大厅，卡妙横冲直撞的朝着门口过去，也撞不到人。而很快的，反应过来的撒加连忙止住他，换作自己走在前面带路。  
　　两个人顺利的出了实验楼。  
　　 “你刚刚心跳得很快，怎么了？”  
　　平时负责说话应付的都是撒加，卡妙会觉得奇怪也不意外，只是撒加却没办法和他解释。一路过来编排过多少敷衍的借口在脱口而出之时，都显得过分的欲盖弥彰。  
　　撒加把目光挪向一旁，“没什么，不用在意。”  
　　卡妙哦了一声，就很体贴的没有再问。  
　　  
　　6  
　　晚上的时候，艾俄洛斯约了修罗在一家常吃的汉堡店见面，只不过到了见面，从二人行变成了三人组，多了个被修罗领过来当外援的米罗。  
　　拿了食物之后，并排在汉堡店中央的吧台边就坐。艾俄洛斯被夹在中间，左手一个修罗，右手一个米罗，越发衬得坐在中心的他的表情苦大仇深。  
　　“为什么米罗也跟着来了？”艾俄洛斯盯着汉堡问。  
　　修罗回答他，“他比我了解卡妙。”  
　　而另一边大大的咬了一口汉堡的米罗含糊着说，“我可和卡妙是曾经的室友，现在依然关系良好，怎么样？有什么事就问我吧。”  
　　艾俄洛斯拿吸管搅了搅饮料里的冰块，回想着过去和米罗以及卡妙两人有关的某些言谈和流言，想到最后他只想叹气，“可是你现在和卡妙已经不是室友了吧？”  
　　米罗露出被噎到的表情，咕咚咕咚灌了三大口可乐后才说，“我们明年可以接着做室友。”  
　　虽然米罗的表态如此的坚定不移，但艾俄洛斯和修罗交换眼神时却发现彼此都不看好米罗的决心。  
　　“唔，别提这个了。你不是要问关于卡妙的事吗？”咽下了嘴里的东西，米罗扭过头来对他们说。  
　　修罗强调了一下，“是卡妙和撒加之间的事。”  
　　“好嘛，都差不多。”  
　　艾俄洛斯神色微妙的说，“差远了。”  
　　“怎么？”  
　　“他们两个只是现任室友吧，能有什么事？”米罗不以为然，端起可乐喝起来。  
　　“我早上的时候……”艾俄洛斯现在想起来也感觉很震惊，“看见他们两个人，手牵着手，在实验楼走过——”  
　　“噗。”米罗一口可乐全呛在了嗓子里。  
　　修罗冷静的说，“你看错了。”他和撒加和卡妙是一个项目小组出来的，常常碰面不说，关系也尚算亲密，而且最近一段时间受艾俄洛斯之托常常观察撒加，却从没发现他和卡妙有什么牵扯不断的关系来。  
　　“我从来没看见过这样的景象。”修罗笃定的说。  
　　艾俄洛斯沉痛道，“我以前也没看见过。”他顿了一顿，“可这次撞见是一次意外。”  
　　“既然是意外那就不能说明什么。”  
　　艾俄洛斯也很想说这是意外，可当时卡妙盯着他的眼神和表情都太过坦然自在，就如同被抓包并不是他而是艾俄洛斯。撒加的表情倒是有点不对劲，可艾俄洛斯那时候光顾着惊讶了，没仔细看，后来再想起来又怕是自己给记忆添油加醋，胡思乱想。等艾俄洛斯回过神来再试图冷静的思考这件事，他却静不下心来。那时时间偏向正午，是阳光最灿烂的时候，明明是艾俄洛斯站的逆光的方向，可他看站在对面的两个人却有一种被光刺到的感觉。就算明知画面荒诞不可轻信，但那一瞬间仍然有一种被荆棘刺痛的酸痛错觉。紧跟其后的是连自己都会被吓到的莫名的气愤和惶惑。  
　　“别想太多，说不定是误会。”修罗的话完全安慰不到艾俄洛斯，后者忧郁的拿吸管搅着饮料喝冰块，恨不得一头扎进杯子里再也不起来。  
　　如果是误会的话那就太好了，可偏偏艾俄洛斯很清楚的记得当时那两个人的眼神交流和小动作。人尴尬的时候总喜欢到处乱看，结果会看到更多尴尬的情景。记忆总是在这种时候变得过分清晰，对方每一次眼神隐秘的碰撞，唇边的微笑，欲盖弥彰的话语，手指握紧的动作，乍一相见时脸上闪过的紧张和不安，每一样都叫艾俄洛斯都都恨不得能临时失忆。  
　　可偏是越不想，就越记得清楚。连带之前的记忆，艾俄洛斯这时候终于能记起在撒加出行之前曾经和他说过旅行中要与他联系的事情，当时对方言辞模糊，语带笑意，艾俄洛斯很是心猿意马了一番。可后面几天却什么回音都没有。也许没有回音才是最好的吧。  
　　这时候米罗终于咳嗽完了，他用比艾俄洛斯还要震惊的语气说，“你不会是说他们在一起了吧！”  
　　艾俄洛斯很想摇头，却发现自己僵硬着什么动作都做不了。  
　　修罗对米罗说，“捕风捉影的事情不要乱说。”　  
　　米罗没搭理他，继续一脸震惊的问，“这什么时候的事？”　  
　　艾俄洛斯也很想知道这是什么时候的事。  
　　“卡妙可从来没和我说过。”  
　　“你先冷静一点。”  
　　“说不定是你看走眼了呢……”米罗像突然想明白了什么，自欺欺人一般的打起哈哈来，“以卡妙的性格，他什么无厘头的事情干不出来，不就是拉拉手嘛……”  
　　虽然这么说着，但米罗的表情却换成了和艾俄洛斯一样的苦大仇深。米罗对卡妙有意思那早就是过时的新闻，不过卡妙从来没有做出过正面回应，而米罗的表现也似乎介于友情以上，爱情未满的微妙层次，大家也都不拿这种事情当真。不过，如果对方真的和别人私定终身了的话，还没通知到另一个人——艾俄洛斯也不得不对米罗生出一点怜悯，顿时以一种同时天涯沦落人的目光注视着对方，安慰道，“说不定是我理解错了呢，对吧。”  
　　“嗯嗯，是巧合嘛。”  
　　艾俄洛斯和米罗一同沉默的惆怅了半分钟后，才勉强甩掉了一脑子的胡思乱想。艾俄洛斯知道自己想得太过了，其实事情大概会简单到让人无语，都是自己把一切复杂化了。  
　　艾俄洛斯收了收心，装作若无其事的说，“好了好了，别说这个了。又不可能去当面问的东西，再说这都是没谱的事，他们如果真的成了的话会不和我们说吗？赶紧吃饭吧，再不吃汉堡就凉了。”  
　　可是话是这么说，但艾俄洛斯却无法解释某种在内心不断扩大的不安。像是某个地方出错了，明明已经感觉到了却看不出来，像是生活在一个随时会破掉的泡沫世界里——这样惶恐不安着。


	3. Chapter 3

　　7  
　　“……你盯着屏幕看了很久了，数据有什么问题吗？撒加——撒加？”  
　　阿布罗迪从撒加身后冒出来，把胳膊搭在对方的肩头，手绕到撒加面前晃了晃，“你在发呆？”  
　　撒加抓住他手腕，把阿布罗迪作怪的手拎到一边，“是在思考。”  
　　“思考什么？”  
　　撒加调出一份文档打开，快速的翻到其中一页，用光标把一段数据给标注了出来之后，“你看这一段。”  
　　阿布罗迪研究了一会儿后，轻松地说，“和我们没关系啊。”之后他看撒加皱着的眉头一直没松，转了转眼睛就立即恍然大悟，“我明白了，和对照组的第二阶段试验展开有关系是不是？我再看看……嗯，你说，如果我们把这段东西放到下周的总结报告上，你说对照组的人会不会倒大霉？”  
　　撒加等人目前正做着的项目，还有另外一组人正以不同的研究方式进行着。这伙人也不是陌生人，正是艾俄洛斯，米罗，穆，沙加以及艾欧里亚。按照目前的进展来看，两个实验组所采用的实验方法都各有利弊，难分优劣，实验结果也差不多。不过撒加和阿布罗迪上周的出行让这局面有了微妙的改变。他们目前得到的资料上显示艾俄洛斯那一组的实验设计有一些问题，而这些问题在第一阶段实验中还不会完全的暴露，直至第二阶段才会真正的现形。  
　　这终归还是说明艾俄洛斯他们那组的设计是有缺陷的。这其实很正常，没人能够一次性设计出最完美的方案，每个设计都是经过反复研究试验才最终成型的。  
　　话是这么说不错，但如果在下周总结报告中把对方的问题稍微提一提，艾俄洛斯他们组难免会兵荒马乱一阵子。  
　　可是，要不要提呢？撒加抿了抿嘴。毕竟是一个说重要也不是那么重要，但说不重要却还很关键的东西。提的时间也可以很灵活，下周提也可以，下学期再提也可以。总而言之就是叫人头痛。  
　　阿布罗迪狡猾的笑了，“你在犹豫对不对？我觉得没必要向他们客气吧，虽然说是有点超出了他们的进展，但在一开始就忘记考虑这些数据的影响也是他们的不对。自己思虑不周总不能怪别人。稍微吓一吓那群人也不错。让他们再马虎。”  
　　“这样吗？”撒加把文档关上，“我再考虑考虑。”  
　　“用不着向他们客气，反正导师他们又不会因为这个扣谁的分。”阿布罗迪拍了拍他肩膀，“我去上课了。”  
　　很快阿布罗迪就收拾好东西，出了门，实验室里就剩下撒加一个人。  
　　撒加对着电脑屏幕无声的叹了口气，最后调出实验报告来，着手写起来。  
　　过了一会儿，有人来敲实验室的门。撒加起身去看，却被门外的阵仗吓了一跳。  
　　穆抱着一团几乎要把他整个人遮住的鲜艳花束站在门外，手上还拎着礼物，耳朵里正塞着耳机在打电话的同时，还对着撒加略带歉意的笑了笑。  
　　穆大包小包的进到实验室，嘴巴上嗯嗯啊啊的答应着，手上也一刻不闲的把花束和礼物袋给放在实验室中心的桌子上。  
　　做完这一切之后，他才腾出手来拿出手机，噼里啪啦打了个一大段话发给撒加看。这大段话的中心思想大概可以总结为有人哭着喊着拜托穆给艾俄洛斯送一大堆东西——而这堆东西，花和礼物什么的就瘫在桌子上——穆迫不得已答应下来可是现在突然有了急事没办法送，而撒加正好在实验楼里面而且似乎有空就来拜托他了。  
　　撒加愣了愣，还没回答，另一边听电话的穆的眉头猛地皱紧了，他连声说“我马上就到，你等等我”之类的话，还一脸无奈和为难的注视着撒加，最后再读低头在手机上打出了“真是麻烦你了”这样的字句。  
　　到了这种时候，撒加还能说什么呢？他只是摆了摆手，穆对他感激的笑笑后就急匆匆走了。  
　　穆走的时候带上了实验室的门，空荡荡的实验室里只剩下撒加一个人，全力运转着的几台电脑在房间里发出持续不断的嗡鸣声，像是连绵不绝的海潮，把撒加的呼吸和心跳都彻底淹没了。  
　　撒加坐回到自己的座位上，用眼角余光瞄了眼那束鲜花，却莫名的觉得被那些鲜艳的色彩灼伤了眼，他飞快的回过头去，正对着电脑屏幕。  
　　——自己思虑不周总不能怪别人。阿布罗迪这句话倒是说得很应景。  
　　  
　　8  
　　不管是日程表也好，课表，实验的排序，日常的作业考试论文的日期等等，有关的无关的紧要的毫不重要的，无数的信息都被悄然无声的收集了起来。网络时代大概就是这一点不太好，如果有心去查，那么很多事都瞒不过对方的眼睛。  
　　周日聚会时拙劣的借口也好，再早一些的模棱两可的借口也好，撒加其实一直都很清楚。早一点的时候他多少有些自欺欺人，毕竟那只是一些不那么重要的小事罢了，突然被回避的见面和走廊之中急匆匆的离去，这些都没什么大不了。不过上周末之后就很难再骗自己说一点都没关系。毕竟当时已经说的很清楚了，而他又不是纠缠不清的人。  
　　可是偏偏其他的人还沉浸在他们的关系还是一如起初的世界里，而撒加当时安排时间表的时候又有意无意的贴合着艾俄洛斯的日程排了，以前的时候这倒是方便了他做完实验之后就顺道下楼去找对方一起吃午餐，可现在却变成了躲都躲不掉的尴尬撞面。  
　　胡思乱想的时间总是过得特别快，甚至在撒加意识到之前，他已经和往常一样的保存了文件，登出了系统，呆呆的看着恢复成登录界面的显示器。而右上角的时间正显示着距离楼下的某个人下课还有三分钟，这个时间收拾东西离去找他是刚刚好的。  
　　撒加沉默了片刻后，起身去拿摊在实验室桌子上的花和礼物。他想着手头这个项目最少也还要做上一整个学期，他和艾俄洛斯不可能半年多都一面不见，更何况他们的朋友圈重叠得很过分，怎么躲避都是不可能完全躲开。倒不如早一点面对现实。毕竟……对方也那样的说过了吧，诸如此类的话。撑到下个学期换课表就没问题了。毕竟专业不一样，如果并非刻意安排，怎么会有那么多刚刚好的巧合。  
　　其实也没关系不是吗，没有人知道他们之间曾经发生过什么，也正好方便他们继续假装成和平的模样。而且距离那一天……已经算过去很久了吧。虽然只有几天，但却像是过去了一段太过漫长的时光。  
　　  
　　也许并没有。撒加抱着花和礼物，僵硬的站在教室门前的时候，他发现无论自己做了多少准备，在这种时刻都毫无用处。纸上谈兵本来就是很可笑的事情，上了战场还不是照样要溃不成军。  
　　好在这时候的艾俄洛斯正在教室里面和其他人谈笑，他站在靠窗的位置，窗外的高空白云的背景和他很衬，也让他的笑容看起来更加灿烂。  
　　不过，抱着巨大的花束的撒加委实太过显眼，不少人都对他投来好奇的目光，连带正说话的艾俄洛斯也注意到人们的视线的变化，朝着门口看过去。  
　　好了，该上场了。  
　　撒加抱着花和礼物，一如往常那样，走进教室，朝着艾俄洛斯走过去。  
　　不仅是艾俄洛斯，连带他身边的人都忍不住露出吃惊的表情。  
　　很意外吧？撒加想着，连他自己都觉得意外，他用一种超乎自己想象的平静口吻说，“别人托我送你的。”  
　　撒加对艾俄洛斯笑了笑，“穆说是很可爱的女孩呢。”  
　　“啊？”艾俄洛斯挠了挠脸颊，这是他不知所措时的小动作，“是这样啊。”口气里多少有点失望。  
　　之前和艾俄洛斯说话的人戳了戳艾俄洛斯，对他露出一个别得了便宜还卖乖的表情，然后就说下次记得拍照片之类的后就走了。  
　　“恭喜。”  
　　“恭喜什么？”  
　　“还能有什么，这算是有人向你表白吧。”撒加感觉怀抱里的东西越来也重，就赶紧把花束和礼物塞给了艾俄洛斯。艾俄洛斯下意识的伸手来接，撒加不小心和他碰到，立即像触电了一样缩回了手。  
　　另一边的艾俄洛斯却完全没做好接东西的准备，撒加又退的太快，导致他完全没反应过来，手里的东西差一点掉出来，艾俄洛斯出于本能一手把花束紧紧压在了胸口，另一手连忙抓住了滑下去的礼物。  
　　而等艾俄洛斯松了口气的时候，他对表情的控制也不由自主的松懈了，一丝不易察觉的厌恶在他的脸上消失的太慢，被撒加轻而易举的捕获了。  
　　“抱歉。”  
　　明明说过不想再见面省得尴尬之类的话后，还偏偏弄成这副模样跑下来见你，还要连累别人的心意一起被讨厌。撒加在心里暗想着，总感觉就算是道歉都不够，毕竟，这幕叫人误会的场景怎么说都更让人难堪吧。不要说艾俄洛斯，就连他自己也这么觉得。  
　　  
　　“哎？没事的。”艾俄洛斯自觉是自己没抓好东西，于是又搂了搂怀里的花束和礼物，强忍着要命的花香和打喷嚏的欲望对着撒加勉强的笑了笑，“是我麻烦你了嘛。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　9  
　　艾俄洛斯原计划是想和撒加一起去吃饭的，不过鉴于他手中这一堆要命的花和礼物，他只能和撒加匆匆说了两句之后，就带着花离开了。  
　　等绕到实验楼后，艾俄洛斯找到垃圾箱，赶紧把花束扔了进去。就这样，艾俄洛斯还扔的晚了，他嗅了嗅满身的浓郁花香，鼻子里一个劲的发痒，连着打了三四个喷嚏才停下来。  
　　待艾俄洛斯拿出纸巾来揉鼻子，他只能庆幸自己没在撒加面前露出这副洋相。等鼻子稍微舒服了一些，艾俄洛斯从礼物袋里翻出一张贺卡来，上面写着“之前的一切让你困扰了很抱歉，我不会再来打扰你了”之类的话。艾俄洛斯一眼就认出这是来自于那个曾在周末用电话对他狂轰乱炸的人，心里顿时松了一口气。他连礼物都没拆，连着贺卡一起又送进了垃圾箱和花束作伴。  
　　等做完这一切，艾俄洛斯坐在路边长椅上吹风，顺便让自己这一身花香散的快一点。就这么百无聊赖的时候，艾俄洛斯又想起刚刚的撒加抱着花进来的场景，真是难得一见的场景，如果当时撒加笑得更开心一点就好了，微微蹙着眉的样子，看起来心情不佳。也许这是因为别人拜托他送花给自己的缘故？艾俄洛斯控制不住自己的胡思乱想，要不然如果是好朋友要脱单了怎么说也是件叫人高兴的事吧，哪有皱着眉头一脸忧郁的，这么一想那么艾俄洛斯忽然觉得自己就不是一头热——  
　　飒爽的风吹在脸上的凉意让艾俄洛斯清醒过来，他连忙躬下身体弯下腰，手不由自主的捂住嘴，眼睛贼兮兮的朝四周看，生怕别人注意到他此刻控制不住的满脸的笑。  
　　可是等到晚上的时候，艾俄洛斯自觉身上惹麻烦的花香散干净了之后，发短信给撒加约他一起吃晚饭，连发了好几条之后，却没收到一丝回音。  
　　难道是在写作业？艾俄洛斯不用去翻桌子上复印的撒加的日程表，也清楚的记得撒加今天晚上是空闲的，可对方偏偏不回短信这一点让艾俄洛斯很纳闷。也许是没看手机吧，艾俄洛斯这么自我安慰着，如果是往常，撒加回复信息的速度一般都很快。  
　　不过显然今晚是个特例，艾俄洛斯左等右等，等的肚子都瘪了都没等到回音。他中途打了通电话给撒加，也没有人接听，通话自动转成了语音信箱。艾俄洛斯对着语音信箱愣了好久，搜肠刮肚也吐不出话来，最后只能无奈的挂了电话。艾俄洛斯也发了短信了，想来撒加看到短信和未接来电的时候，一定会明白这么回事吧。  
　　而现在，艾俄洛斯只能独自去觅食了。中午的一番意外带来的窃喜此刻已经消耗殆尽，艾俄洛斯有感觉到某种不安定的气氛来。他又想起撒加曾经向他提到的某些重要的事，艾俄洛斯的心蠢蠢欲动起来，他想这一点是非常要命的消息，自己却不知为何没能接收到——  
　　最后，艾俄洛斯选择了发短息询问这事。不管是撒加忘记了也好，还是他自己杜撰的也好，艾俄洛斯需要有人来解答自己的疑惑。可惜的是，他所发出的讯息，最后都石沉大海，再也不见踪影。  
　　以往撒加就算错过了短信，哪怕是再无关紧要的事，他也一定会隔天回复。这一点对有些人来说算是客气得疏离，艾俄洛斯却觉得这种小心得够了头的行为有点可爱。有一种被郑重对待的感觉。这一次的情形还是艾俄洛斯第一次遇见，他也束手无措起来。这种情况大概只有找对方当面问清楚才能解决吧？可是好像也不是什么大不了的事。  
　　艾俄洛斯在心里盘算着，忽然想起周末聚会大概就是后天的事了，自己要不要趁机做点什么？  
　　  
　　10  
　　当撒加记起今晚有聚会的时候，他想躲就太晚了，早已整装待发的阿布罗迪和卡妙硬拽着他把他从房间里挖出来去沙加那边打牌喝酒，说是好不容易熬到周末了一定要开心开心。  
　　大概也是他最近表现得太阴沉了吧，撒加虽然对打牌喝酒兴致缺缺，但觉得让室友们总为自己担心也不好，就半推半就的跟他们一起走了。等进到客厅里，撒加后悔的就太晚了。  
　　也许是因为上一周大家该考试的都考完试，该交的论文也统一交齐，今天的聚会人几乎都来齐了，客厅里欢声笑语显得特别热闹。等到酒过三巡，一群人起哄玩起冒险游戏来。这时候酒量好的也有点上头，差一点的已经开始胡言乱语，大家围坐在一起抽牌起哄搞怪找茬，吵得屋顶快要翻天。  
　　中间的时候还嫌晚饭没吃够，又热热闹闹的定披萨又跑去街对面的商店买酒，等众人坐齐了之后又马不停蹄的开始冒险游戏。  
　　这一次坐庄的是米罗，他兴高采烈的去摸冒险卡，摸到之后先是自己偷偷的看，瞄了一眼之后立即发出夸张的坏笑声，亮晶晶的眼睛贼兮兮的在在场众人身上打量过。  
　　“快念快念！”迪斯催他。  
　　米罗一板一眼的读起来，“请拿到国王的人向拿到王后的人深情告白，拿到王后的人要感动的接受。”话说完，米罗立马翻过自己的牌来，可他的是数字7，他不由得发出了一声丧气的叹声，反倒引得其他人哈哈大笑。米罗掀完自己的还不过瘾，还探出身子去翻卡妙的，顶着卡妙的一个巴掌也硬撑着把牌翻过来，是A，米罗立即嘿嘿的笑起来。  
　　“我是9。”阿布罗迪拎着自己的卡晃了晃。  
　　“3。”修罗的表情看起来像松了一口气。  
　　“5。”穆说完了看沙加，后者很淡定地说，“是4哟。”  
　　绕了一圈过来，大家的目光都集中到撒加和艾俄洛斯身上，在场的只有他们两个没翻牌了。  
　　“你们看我也没用啊。说不定是轮空呢。”发完牌之后还有轮空的牌放在中央，艾俄洛斯伸手去掀那几张，一字排开每一张都是数字，最后他不由得讪笑起来，“好像我今天运气不错。”艾俄洛斯把自己的那一张亮给大家看，是国王。  
　　而撒加手中的那张就不言而喻了。  
　　顿时客厅里就传来起哄的拉长的哦声，不管是有意无意，大家都注视着即将表演深情告白的这两位。  
　　撒加有点不自在的咳嗽了一声。  
　　米罗立即对艾俄洛斯用口型说，“要！深！情！”说完就被坐在他身边的阿布罗迪差点按在地上。  
　　“真是看热闹不嫌事大。”  
　　“好吧好吧，反正是游戏嘛。”艾俄洛斯放下手里的啤酒，朝着撒加的方向扭过身去。加在他们两人中间的人立即都朝后挪，把空间空出来。  
　　也不知为何，客厅里一下子静起来，所有人都等着他们俩人说话。  
　　撒加觉得他今晚喝了太多的酒，酒意上头一切都显得朦胧发亮，他怔怔的看着艾俄洛斯，对方的表情在明亮的灯光下反而看不清楚了，只有祖母绿的眼睛亮的惊人，里面似乎藏了太灼热的东西，和他对视的人都会被他烫伤。  
　　深情……是吗？  
　　撒加很想说他这副表情真入戏，明明就是一次游戏何必认真——却忽然发觉自己连呼吸都屏了起来，如同期待。所有的平静伪装在这一刻溃不成军。喜欢真的是一种无法掩饰的东西，就算再怎么被否认，也会倔强的再一次冒出头来。  
　　不过，如果是今晚的话，如果是一场游戏的话，那么就这样放纵自己也没关系吧。  
　　艾俄洛斯开口说，“撒加，我喜欢你。”  
　　“嗯，我也喜欢你。”  
　　  
　　11  
　　隔天，闲着无事的米罗过来串门顺便闲聊。  
　　这时候迪斯正呲牙咧嘴的做表格，一副头疼欲死的模样。  
　　“你昨晚喝多啦？”  
　　“废话，昨晚谁喝的不多？”迪斯没好气的说。  
　　米罗回嘴，“那我看也不是每个人都像你这副鬼样，艾俄洛斯看起来可精神抖擞了。也不知道算不算人逢喜事精神爽。”  
　　迪斯说，“他最近有什么高兴的事你说来听听？”  
　　米罗撇嘴，“要是说有人给他送了一大把花这种新闻你肯定听说过了……不过，昨天晚上你注意到没有，外卖送到的时候买酒的人也刚好回来，差不多所有人都出去帮忙拿东西，就艾俄洛斯一个人没动。”  
　　“不过也有其他人在客厅吧，那时候。”  
　　米罗左右瞧了瞧，实验室里就他们两个人，于是他嘿嘿笑着说，“可还在的都是喝的差不多的了，谁会注意到艾俄洛斯的小动作？”  
　　艾俄洛斯的酒量还算不错，那时候他应该还很清醒，这么一说艾俄洛斯确实是那时候脑子不糊涂，却又没出去拿东西的唯一的一个人。  
　　迪斯的眼睛亮了，“你是说他搞鬼了？”  
　　米罗笑着说，“我亲眼看见的，他把修罗的牌和撒加的换了一下。他之前肯定知道接下来的冒险卡是什么问题。”  
　　迪斯和米罗对视了一眼，意味深长的哦了一声。  
　　正是这个时候，门外面忽然传来阿布罗迪的声音，“怎么不进去？”  
　　而后是撒加的：“卡找不到了。”  
　　“下次的时候直接敲门，这时候迪斯肯定在。”之后就是滴的一声，阿布罗迪推门而进，一扫屋里瞪大眼睛盯着他看的迪斯和米罗，说，“你看，还有个附带品。”  
　　撒加稍后一些进入到实验室内，他甫一进来，迪斯和米罗的表情就不自在了。  
　　“撒加你来多久了，都没听见你的脚步声。”  
　　“刚刚到。”  
　　撒加的声音分明和平时没什么变化，却听得迪斯和米罗心里直冒寒气，同时联想到不知道撒加听没听到他们两人之间的谈话——不过这大门的隔音效果有多少，他们心里也是有数的，现在就只剩下在想撒加听了多少他们刚刚说的话。虽然他们还不知道撒加和艾俄洛斯之间发生了什么，但就算是鬼也看得出现在撒加的心情离愉悦这两个字差得很远。  
　　他肯定都听见了吧！  
　　这两个人正心惊胆战着，撒加又对他们笑了笑，“没想到你们会在。”  
　　“那个撒加……”米罗慢吞吞的站了起来，“哎我想到一会儿还有事那我就先走了。”  
　　话说完，米罗立即落荒而逃。  
　　“这是怎么了？”阿布罗迪满脸的莫名其妙。  
　　不知为何，电脑屏幕发出的冷光今日显得格外的刺眼，撒加盯着屏幕却完全看不清那上面显示的任何一个字。有一种错觉，他仿佛是站在过于热烈的日光之下，白晃晃的光芒在他头顶旋转，有一种醉酒的眩晕感。整个世界都被光淹没了。整个世界都消失掉了。最后连着光线都开始变得扭曲，变成了一种可怕的怪物。怪物怒号了一声，却吐出一幅画面，那是昨夜的景象。  
　　有人在深情款款的说话却无法看清面容，另一个配合演出的人的笑容太假像是戴了面具。这场表演从头到尾都错到了离谱。撒加找不到这其中所存在的任何逻辑。这一切都太扭曲了。  
　　不应该这样的。他眨了眨眼。即使——不过呢，明明说过不喜欢还要做出这种事，简直无法让人以任何善意的角度来揣测他。这算是报复还是恶意的玩笑？撒加完全不想知道答案。理性无论在哪条路上奔跑都最后彻底无路可走，只有感情在不停的尖叫着，还想捂住自己的眼睛。  
　　深渊微笑着在逼近，它注视着撒加，撒加向后退去却一步踏空直接坠入谷底。  
　　莫名其妙的，他忽然想起对方曾经提起过，他已经有喜欢的人了而且那个人是谁无可奉告。撒加有一瞬间曾经怀疑过这个人也应当是他认识的。而这个时候，似乎有什么东西在此刻不谋而合，真相恐怖到让人不敢直视。  
　　多可笑啊。  
　　撒加面无表情的调出了一份文档，重新书写他的实验报告。  
　　毕竟明天要交了。


	5. Chapter 5

　　12  
　　周二的日常项目会议散会后，第二对照组成员紧跟着召开了紧急小组会议，针对项目会议中提出的实验设计缺陷进行了讨论。  
　　情况委实不容乐观——艾俄洛斯在和他的小组成员探讨一番之后，也只能得出这样的结论。第一组貌似无意中发现的第二组所存在的问题实在是过于隐蔽和致命，以至于在大致的分析之后，艾俄洛斯甚至得出一个相当不妙的结论来。  
　　假如这个实验设计的缺陷无法得到妥善处理，那么第二对照组就可以早点回家洗洗睡了，项目无法再进行下去。  
　　当然了，这个项目大家都尽心尽力的做了一个学期，没有人会情愿就这么半途而废，可是如何摆脱现在的困境又是一个未知数。毕竟无论是分析对比还是结论验证都是一手由第一组的人提出来的，当时第二组的人只有目瞪口呆在下面听着的份儿，完全反应不过来。等到会议结束之后，大家再集体讨论解决方案，又发现所有人对目前的状况都毫无准备，一点思路都没有，甚至连从哪里下手都叫人不知所措。  
　　“去向第一组的人问一问吧。”穆无奈地说，“我们在这方面什么资料都没有，就算临时去收集也很难在短时间里找到头绪，更不用说解决方案了。但第一组的人既然能如此清晰明确的正中我们的设计弱点，他们手头一定也有匹配的资料。最起码关于问题的分析是跑不了的。如果能弄到那一部分，怎么说都会很有帮助。”  
　　“话是这么说不错……”米罗咬着笔杆愁眉苦脸，“可是谁去要？”  
　　艾欧里亚下意识的朝自家兄长望去，但却被米罗拉了一下。他回过头，米罗冲他眨眨眼，艾欧里亚一下子明白过来自己差点捅了马蜂窝——虽然还不知道发生了什么，但是在项目会议上，撒加做报告的时候那阵杀气明显是冲着艾俄洛斯去的，现在再叫艾俄洛斯往第一组那边跑，那不是要命吗？  
　　要不你去啊？艾欧里亚以眼神示意米罗。  
　　米罗心道自己昨天才差点惹祸，今天就送上门……找死也不是这么个找法啊？  
　　剩下的人都互相望望对方，都沉默了下来。  
　　艾俄洛斯把报告放在了桌子上，咳嗽了一声，“那么第一组那边的事情就由我来处理吧，反正我和修罗是室友，这么点面子他总得给我吧？”他故作轻松的笑了笑，“今天的会议就到此为止，大家该干什么就干什么去，别多想，又不是打冷战至于把你们都吓成这样？等第一组那边有结果了我再通知大家。”  
　　话是这么说，可真轮到艾俄洛斯登场的时候，他自己心里也有点犯怵。与其他人不一样，艾俄洛斯自知最近撒加对他的态度好像哪里出了问题，可偏偏的，却哪里都看不出来。虽然还不知道哪里的问题，但这信号现在是够明显的了。项目会议结束后，艾俄洛斯本来想直接找第一组的人谈谈，那时候从会议室里出来的第一组成员的表情也带着几分凝重和疑惑，就像是他们自己也不知道实验报告是这么写的一样。这让艾俄洛斯更加的觉得不妙起来。  
　　而另一边的撒加则面无表情的收拾着文书和器具，艾俄洛斯想在门口等等他，等他出来之后和他说两句，可撒加完全没有给他机会。艾俄洛斯只能在心里嘀咕，是他哪里做错了？可是他最近什么都没做啊，连话都没和对方说上两句……可如果什么都没错，撒加没道理突然放第二组一个地图炮。艾俄洛斯这次倒是旁观者清了，他很明白是自己把其他组员给拖累了。  
　　可是如果有对他不满的地方，不能直接冲着他来吗？何必把所有人都一起拖下水，很好看？  
　　艾俄洛斯心里一团乱麻，顾虑，焦急，迷惑和气愤在他脑子里搅成一团，让他觉得额头一跳一跳的痛起来。他对撒加任性的行为一面忍不住的责备气恼的时候，也忍不住去担心到底是发生了什么能让他这么不顾一切也要给自己难堪。在这混成一团的心情里还包含了些许的委屈，毕竟这些天来他可是什么都没做，这都能叫犯错？就算是撒加不高兴周日聚会的时候的玩笑，那么当时不接受大家一起哄也就算了，以往又不是没有过，一个游戏这么较真？现在这样叫什么？秋后算账也不是这种算法啊。  
　　艾俄洛斯在空荡无人的实验室里驻留了片刻，最后他只能深吸了一口气，揉了揉僵硬的脸，去隔壁找修罗。  
　　出了问题终究到底还是要想办法解决的。  
　　  
　　13  
　　光很亮。越来越亮，最后像炸弹一样爆炸开来，将所有的一切都蒸发干净了。  
　　情绪山呼海啸的狂涌而去，它所过之处，寸草不留，什么都没有剩下。  
　　到最后，什么都没有剩下。  
　　撒加进入到史昂的办公室的时候，被房间里开着的台灯晃了一下眼，他莫名想到昨晚的梦境。其实那算不上什么梦，只是一片明晃晃的光。光的背后似乎有什么东西在呼喊着，可那些声音影影绰绰听不真切，最后也都彻底消失了。也许梦境本身就该是暗色的，太过明亮的色泽让撒加早晨起床的时候感觉自己似乎一整晚都没有休息，可他又不觉得累，只是有点空荡荡的感觉，像是什么东西被抽出了身体，消失不见。  
　　这种空虚感在项目会议上尤其明显，在他念那些字句，推导那些证明的时候尤其明显。撒加站在台上向下看，目光所及之处所有人都是一副惊讶甚至错愕的表情，可他自己却无动于衷。  
　　撒加忽然明白从自己身体里消失的是什么。是情绪。和梦中发生的一样，情绪像旋风一样刮走了。  
　　史昂是监督和指导他们这个对比实验项目的负责人。在今早的报告会结束后，他特意叫住了撒加，告诉他今天有时间的时候到他的办公室里来一趟。  
　　撒加很明白史昂为什么专门叫自己去一趟。实际上，在情绪彻底被抽离之后，撒加都对自己会把原本打算搁置一段时间再提的话题添油加醋的塞进了这次的实验报告里这种做法微微感到惊讶。这可不是像他和阿布罗迪曾经讨论的那样，稍微把实验缺陷的事情说一说给第二组一个小“惊喜”。事到如今第二组收到的说是“惊吓”都不为过。  
　　艾俄洛斯他们大概会觉得很难办吧。撒加想了想，而后这个想法倏然就在他的脑海里消失了。撒加并不担心史昂会对他做什么，在对付正规流程和报告文书方面，撒加很有一手，他确信自己的一切所作所为都没有不符合规章制度的地方，每个细节都合情合理，换谁过来都挑不出错。如果硬是要说缺憾的话，那就是太贴切于规则的行为也同时太不近人情，尤其是在大家都是这么好的朋友的前提下。这件事他确实做得很对不起其他人的人。但事已至此，说过的话也不能收回，只能另寻其他的方式做补偿了。  
　　史昂大概也很明白这些，他叫撒加过来之后并没有刻意的询问报告本身的事，而是问了问撒加获取的资源的来历，论证的方法之类的东西。他们谈了大概半个小时，最后史昂若有所指的说了一些关于小组之间应当多多互动一下比较好，多交流有利于双方开阔思路的话，以及，最近好好休息，不要压力太大之类的。  
　　撒加一口答应了下来。当然了，他自己很清楚问题出在哪里，可是，他不能说。有些事情保持沉默远比到处宣扬好得多，而且最后闹得沸沸扬扬对谁都不好。但这样就可以吗？他似乎最后还是把事情弄得一塌糊涂。  
　　撒加不由自主的开始走神，他想着——实验要做下去，那么两个小组注定要常常配合常常见面常常一起讨论……他曾经一位自己可以做得到，某些关系无法前进那么后退一步也大概不是问题。不过很快的，撒加就彻底质疑起自己的忍耐力来了，他大概真的做不到视若无睹置若罔闻这种事。  
　　这一点尤其体现在撒加从楼道拐角转过弯，看见艾俄洛斯和修罗站在实验室门前说话时的那一刻。  
　　站在门口的两个人都颇为惊讶和尴尬的注视着他，像是自己突然的出现打扰了对方热切亲密的交谈一样。  
　　撒加本以为那些情绪的风暴早已离他远去，却不曾想在此刻它突然呼啸着席卷回来。  
　　  
　　14  
　　修罗这个时候有点提心吊胆的。  
　　他原本早就该想到自己会有这么一天，可是之前撒加和艾俄洛斯的关系尚算良好，所以修罗也就把这种事情忘掉了。这一回，那两个人的关系明显出了差错，修罗才首次体验到夹心饼干的感觉。  
　　说实话，这种感觉真是求生不能求死不得。修罗眼瞅着撒加抱着书本文档朝这边走来，每走一步都像是走在他的心尖上，踩着他的心跳。明明只是一小段路修罗却觉得撒加走了有十几分钟那么长。  
　　终于，对方走到了他和艾俄洛斯的面前，对他们轻描淡写的点头说了声下午好，就转身进实验室了。撒加的态度也说不上是冷淡，似乎和平常也没有太大区别，甚至比起早上那一副仿佛带着起床气的糟糕表情还要好得多。可偏偏的，修罗感觉到了冷森森的杀气。  
　　那种凉意真是能渗进骨缝里叫人一辈子都忘不掉。  
　　修罗勉强松了一口气后，转头看艾俄洛斯也是一脸的阴晴不定，最后只能带着同情的拍了拍他肩膀，先把对方送走了。  
　　这个时间是第一组例行的小组会议时间，除了卡妙因为某堂课的集体作业出了问题，不能来之外，其他的人都到齐了。大家围坐在实验室中心的长桌前，撒加在电脑前打开了文档并调整好投影仪。修罗趁着这时候默默的坐到了迪斯的身边。  
　　待会儿说话都小心点。  
　　阿布罗迪以口型示意坐在他对面的两个人。迪斯一脸严肃的点了点头。修罗有点尴尬的左右四顾起来。  
　　过了会儿，撒加靠在投影仪旁边，说，“上一周的实验结束后，本学期，第一阶段的实验就差不多可以告一段落了。剩下的主要是完成实验总结报告，和讨论下学期第二阶段的实验设计。第二阶段的实验设计暂且不着急，而实验报告的分工我想大家都很清楚了，那么现在，如果有人想交换任务的话也可以现在提出来。”  
　　顿了顿，撒加又补充道，“如果有其他问题的话，也可以拿出来一起讨论。”  
　　实验室里沉默了片刻，迪斯才开口说，“反正就剩下最后要交的报告了吧？”  
　　“在十一月底会先交一次草稿，散会后我会把具体的日期以邮件的形式发给你们。”  
　　“那我就没什么问题了。”  
　　撒加点了点头，“好的。”过了会儿，他似乎看无人发话，于是站直了身体，看样子打算结束会议了。  
　　修罗一直惦记着艾俄洛斯拜托给他的事，他本以为其他人会在会议上提出来，结果现在只能由他自己硬着头皮发问。  
　　“那个……撒加。”  
　　撒加无声的将目光投向修罗，修罗感觉头皮一麻，却只能壮着胆子说下去。  
　　“今天早上在项目会议的时候……”  
　　“有什么问题吗？”  
　　“关于第二组的实验设计缺陷的事……”  
　　修罗支吾着说着，由衷的希望一向善解人意的撒加能明白过来他的想法。可撒加的确是看透他了，但完全没有想帮他一把的心思。  
　　“有什么问题吗？”撒加很有耐心的重复了一遍。他语气如常，却莫名叫修罗想起刚刚在门口站着时那煎熬的滋味来。被这么一惊，修罗说话就不由自主的更吞吞吐吐的了。  
　　“并没有什么问题。可是……”  
　　“既然没有问题的话，那你想问什么？”  
　　“……这个……”  
　　修罗字斟句酌着，也许是他犹豫了太久，他都能感觉到随着自己的吞吐，实验室里的气氛越发的压抑沉重起来，像乌云压顶那般叫人喘不上气来。  
　　撒加突兀的反问，“艾俄洛斯叫你来问的？”  
　　修罗下意识的点了点头，他刚想松一口气，却没想撒加又说：“他怎么不自己来问？”  
　　修罗手心一下就冒汗了。  
　　“这个……”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　修罗硬着头皮说，“因为你们两个——”  
　　“修罗！”  
　　阿布罗迪短促的叫了一声，修罗下意识抬起头去看，站在投影仪前方的撒加不知何时变了表情，他面无表情的幽幽的盯着修罗看，良久不语，在冷白色的白炽灯下，他的脸色显得过于苍白，仿佛连生命力被某种无形的存在都吞噬掉了，只剩下一道空虚的影子在这里紧紧的盯着他。  
　　时间猛然在此刻顿住，无法前行。  
　　修罗心头猛地跳了一下，他的手碰到了桌子上的什么，掉在地上发出了好大一声。也许这只是他的错觉，物品被碰掉摔在地上的声音在这间实验室里震耳欲聋。  
　　撒加像是被这个声音给惊醒，他脸色一变，将手里的文书甩在了电脑桌上，转过身，一边揉着眉心，一边抓起背包，对着实验室另一头的三人说道，“剩下的事阿布罗迪你来看着办，我突然有点不舒服，先走了。”  
　　话撂下，撒加也反驳的机会都没有给，直接离开。  
　　实验室大门合上后足足过了半分钟，迪斯和阿布罗迪几乎是同一时间从座位上跳起来，扑向修罗，大声说道：  
　　“比法国巨炮还大的枪眼你也敢往上堵你今天吃什么药了修罗！”  
　　“你和艾俄洛斯是真爱吧居然敢顶着老大的怒火往前冲不要命了！”  
　　修罗愣愣的看着另外两个人一副心有余悸死里逃生的模样，一句话都说不出来。  
　　“啊哦。”良久他才吐出这么两个字。  
　　阿布罗迪恨铁不成钢的说，“哦什么哦，还不想想现在该怎么办？”  
　　修罗讪讪道，“那个，既然你和撒加是室友的话，你应该很了解他吧……”  
　　修罗这才反应过来自己大概真的把撒加给惹毛了，他回想起撒加刚刚说话的语气都不对了。他认识撒加也不算短了，听他那么说话的机会真是屈指可数，而就那么几回的相对应的后果……修罗顿时想都不敢想，现在他只想佩服自己作死的勇气。  
　　阿布罗迪叹了口气，“谁惹的祸就去找谁解决。喏，你还不赶紧给艾俄洛斯打电话？问问他到底踩了撒加的那条线，把事情弄成这样？”  
　　“……不用问撒加吗？”修罗小心翼翼的问。  
　　“你要是有胆子去问还有命回来，我其实也并不想拦着你的。”


	6. Chapter 6

　　15  
　　撒加上楼进入房间后立即锁上了门。这时候天空已经暗了下来，大片的火烧云在窗外绚烂的燃烧着，如火如荼。撒加望着窗外的火红的天空怔了一会儿后，他走到窗边拉下了百叶窗。可光线依然倔强的从百叶窗的缝隙中渗透了进来，一如某些心情某些情绪某些记忆，无论撒加怎么调整，总是无法把它们全部挡住，最后撒加拉上了窗帘。  
　　因为他对光线很敏感，最初挑窗帘的时候特意选了厚重的。绒料的窗帘被攥紧的时候叫人手心发痒，它徐缓的慢慢遮住窗户，到了最后房间里混沌一片，真的就什么光线都照射不进来了。  
　　撒加转而背脊贴着墙壁缓缓的坐了下来。房间里只有一些电源的指示灯在发着幽幽的绿光，仿佛暗夜中的萤火虫，又像是什么野兽的眸瞳，冷森森的注视着这里。撒加蜷起腿来，把脸埋进了膝盖和手臂中间。世界掉进漆黑却又叫人安心的寂静中，只有心跳，一下，一下，如同钟表指针般按部就班的走着。  
　　如果所有的声音都消失掉就好了。所有的一切都消失掉。  
　　全部始终都归于虚无。  
　　撒加知道这是一种很糟糕的状态。他应该做点什么。什么都好，就是别去——想。别想任何的事。溺死在情绪之中和慢性自杀毫无区别。可是微薄的主观意识又怎么能和庞大的潜意识相抗衡？如同河水终究归于大海，如同万物终将回归寂灭。也许某种结局早已注定，任何不甘心的反抗都只是再朝那个方向更加快速的前进。  
　　可就算是在漆黑的梦境之中，却似乎还有其他的的东西。某种记忆开始一遍又一遍的循环播放。首先出现的是——  
　　“喂，开门！”  
　　紧促的敲门声将沉浸在自己思绪中的撒加惊醒，他下意识的朝着门的方向看去，也许是眼睛已经适应了黑暗，他能看见房间里影影绰绰的轮廓。  
　　撒加并没有动。对方敲了大概十秒钟之后也就放弃了。  
　　“好啦，别装了我知道你在里面，你再不开门我就撬锁啦？”  
　　熟悉的声音如此威胁着。  
　　撒加反应过来站在门外的是加隆。他现在住的房间的门锁相当简陋，知道的人拿一根牙签捅捅就能开，加隆当然做得到。而且他不仅做得到，他还做得出来。  
　　也许是撒加沉默的太久了，门外边响起稀里哗啦的声音，一听就知道加隆在翻东西。  
　　撒加站了起来，也不知道他在黑暗中度过了多久，站起来的时候脚都有点麻。他踉跄了一下，脚步声变得很明显，门外翻箱倒柜一般的声音一下停了下来，等到撒加拨开门锁，打开门，就听见加隆得意洋洋的说，“我就知道你在。”  
　　门外的炽白的灯光刺得撒加眼睛有点疼，他忍不住闭了闭眼。这时候加隆一把抓住他的胳膊，不仅自己硬闯进房间里，还把撒加从门口拖了进来。  
　　加隆转头去合上门，又拧开了台灯。  
　　台灯的光是晕黄的，叫撒加感觉舒服了一点。他倒像是客人一样看着加隆在房间里晃悠了一圈，忙东忙西，最后拎着大包小包一屁股坐在了床边的地上。  
　　“你怎么来了？”  
　　“你猜？”加隆一边回答一边从塑料袋里往外面掏东西，各色罐装袋装的酒精饮料从他身前空地一字排开。  
　　“是谁告诉你的？”  
　　撒加从那排饮料里随便拿了一个打开。易拉罐里发出噗次噗次的声响，他喝了一口，青柠混着酒精的味道冲的叫人大皱眉头。  
　　“你从实验楼出来的时候准没看见过道上的苏兰特，所以——”加隆抬起头坏笑着说，“今天才周二就开始酗酒，真的没关系吗?”  
　　“既然知道是周二，那你还带这么多酒过来。你钥匙哪来的？”撒加皱着眉头咽着饮料，他坐在了加隆旁边，看加隆把两袋子的瓶瓶罐罐像排队一样的摆在面前。  
　　“当然是找卡妙要的。”加隆手指点过各色饮品，最后耸耸肩也像撒加那样随便摸了一瓶拧开，“带这么多那是我怕你们这的储备不够。”  
　　“哈。”撒加吐了口气，就沉默了。  
　　加隆看他像喝水一样一罐一罐一瓶一瓶的往下灌，自己则叼着瓶子一口一口的啜，嘴巴上劝道，“你悠着点，明天不用上课了？”  
　　“是啊。”撒加迟了很久才开口，他的眼神在对面的空白的墙上打转，“明天还得上课。”  
　　为什么还要有明天呢？  
　　他转过头来盯着加隆，皱着眉头沉默不语。  
　　加隆最后叹着气说，“好吧好吧，如果有事我帮你顶着。你电脑的密码没换吧？我就知道你肯定不会换。所有东西都和以前一样那样保存着对不对？正好方便我了。”  
　　撒加看加隆一脸为难的抱怨着，不由得笑了笑，他很快就被加隆瞪了一眼。撒加转过头，一听的酒液很快就下去，他弯下身拿新的啤酒的时候，小声的说，“谢谢了。”  
　　“……没关系的。”加隆用更小的声音说，“反正也都差不多。”  
　　说罢，过了会儿，加隆不忍心去看排在他面前简直是在以肉眼可见的速度被消灭的酒精饮料。他转过头去观察撒加。撒加喝酒的时候表情倒像是在喝药，眉头一直没松开过，像是某种自我惩罚。可撒加的眼睛却偏偏很亮，似乎越多的酒就让他的眼神变得越清明，醉意在他身上变成了一种很奢侈的感觉。  
　　“开玩笑啊？已经是这种情况了你就不能坦率一点吗？”加隆按住了撒加伸出去拿下一瓶酒的手，借着三分酒意对着他指责起来，“你明明在笑哦？”  
　　撒加顿了一顿，接着他摆脱了加隆的压制，够到了最后一瓶橘子味酒精饮料。  
　　“是吗……很明显吗？”橘子酸酸甜甜的味道在味蕾上炸开，撒加用力闭了闭眼睛。这算是逃避还是掩饰？心意一层一层被掩盖被扭曲，连他自己都想不清自己在琢磨些什么。  
　　眼前的世界突然变得五彩斑斓。数不胜数的画面像水波一样晃动着。  
　　“你以为？”加隆捏住了撒加的脸，“只要觉得开心随便怎么搞都可以吧？反正又不是你的错不是吗？就算是你的错，你已经做完了，就开心点，管他呢。不管是弥补啊道歉啊什么乱七八糟的都是以后的事。未来的问题现在想这么多干什么？”  
　　“所以呢？”  
　　加隆斩钉截铁地说，“继续喝呗。”  
　　“可是……”这样不就太狡猾了吗？  
　　撒加很想这么问，可是话到嘴边却又说不出来。他在加隆的眼睛里看见自己的倒影——虽然皱着眉却似乎是在笑着的自己。破坏的一瞬间确实有狂喜的快乐，明明应该眩晕的现在却感觉到无限的清醒，越是清醒就越能感觉到那种快乐燃烧殆尽之后剩余的空虚。  
　　快乐不可怕，伤心不可怕，愤怒不可怕。可怕的是什么都没有。一片虚无。  
　　也许酒精能够淹没那种可怕的空虚。  
　　“没有什么可是啦，喝完了就睡觉明天又是崭新的一天你就放心吧。”加隆顿了顿后认真的说，“剩下的都交给我就好了。”  
　　可是——撒加还想说可是，但他不能再说了。  
　　他郁郁的看了一眼加隆，继续喝酒。  
　　16  
　　艾俄洛斯从实验室那里离开之后并没有走远，他有一种预感，总觉得今晚会出什么事。果不其然，这还没过二十分钟，他的手机就被修罗轰炸了。当时艾俄洛斯在图书馆的咖啡厅坐着，他手忙脚乱的按了接通，修罗的声音立即从耳机里响起来。修罗说话的时候语气也有几分慌张，再加上背景音里面迪斯和阿布罗迪不停的私语着，艾俄洛斯立马意识到实验室那边的情况只可能比他想象中来的还要糟糕。  
　　他们最后在实验楼一楼碰面。这时候正是晚饭的时间，实验楼大厅人来人往很是热闹，这也让匆匆碰头的四个人看起来不那么的醒目。  
　　见了面之后，修罗略带尴尬的把事情经过简单的向艾俄洛斯描述了一番后，就低声问他，“你知道这究竟是怎么回事吗？”  
　　艾俄洛斯听完了也只有叹气的份儿。可他这一口气还偏偏憋在胸口正中吐不出来也咽不下去，眉毛都纠结到一起去了。  
　　“我要是知道怎么回事的话……那现在就没事了。”  
　　“这个……”  
　　阿布罗迪捅了捅艾俄洛斯，“从上个星期起开始想，你和撒加之间发生了什么都和我们说说？我感觉在我和撒加去旅行之前事情还是好好的。”  
　　艾俄洛斯看了看他，无奈的摊了摊手，“这问题我也想问你呢，自从你们去旅行完回来，我就几乎没怎么和他说过话，见面都很少，就算见到了也只是很平常的聊两句什么的。唯一说呆的比较久的还是上周末派对的时候，可那时候你们不也在场吗？根本没发生什么。说起来还是你们和他见的比较多吧？”  
　　“是见的多啊，可是问题明显是你们两个之间的，我们只是倒霉的池鱼。”迪斯一语戳破现在尴尬的局面。  
　　艾俄洛斯沉下气，但心里却跟着一阵的慌乱。所有的问题都最后指向了他自己，可偏偏他又什么都不知道。  
　　“不过说到上次的派对，你做了很出格的事吧？”阿布罗迪意有所指的说道。  
　　艾俄洛斯一愣，迪斯却像想起了什么一样脸色变得难看起来，修罗也领会到了阿布罗迪的意思，反问他，“你说——是冒险游戏那个？”修罗想起来那个“告白”的事来，他回过头看艾俄洛斯，“是不是这个惹到撒加了？”  
　　“不会吧？”艾俄洛斯连连摇头，“都说过是游戏了，那时候他不想做的话也无所谓，罚酒就是了，当初玩游戏谁没有这种时候？既然撒加那个时候没说什么，我想也就是没关系的意思。他又不是那么小气的人——”虽然话是这么说，但撒加这次报告上的报复行为却也没显得多大方，这让艾俄洛斯说着说着也迟疑和心虚起来。  
　　当然了，他的心虚是另有原因。  
　　这时候迪斯脸色不太好的开口了，“那个啊，我说艾俄洛斯，你换牌的事，撒加可能知道了？”  
　　“什么换牌？”阿布罗迪下意识反问道，但他瞟见了艾俄洛斯立即变了脸色，就恍然大悟，“我说怎么会有这么巧的事，原来那个冒险游戏你搞鬼了！”  
　　“这个……”艾俄洛斯苦笑了下，他挠了挠嘴角，眼神闪烁着说，“开个玩笑嘛。”  
　　“可一般人没想过开这种玩笑，你又不是米罗——”这时候修罗故意咳嗽了两声，阿布罗迪眼睛亮了一亮，惊讶的说，“不会吧？你认真的？”  
　　艾俄洛斯知道自己这点事肯定瞒不下去了，迪斯也跟着露出恍然的表情来，嘴巴动了动似乎在嘀咕着原来如此。艾俄洛斯点了点头，把手指放在了嘴巴前做了个静音的手势，让他们不要再乱说。  
　　阿布罗迪对这种事情倒是很坦然，当然了，也可能是因为现在的状况不可能再坏了，“你现在再掩饰就太晚了，再想不清楚你到底怎么惹到了撒加的话今晚可就是你失恋第一天。”  
　　转过头，阿布罗迪不再看艾俄洛斯的愁眉苦脸，反而对着迪斯没好气道，“话说回来，这件事你是怎么知道的？撒加又是怎么知道的？”  
　　“昨天那个，米罗和我说的。”迪斯对着他挤挤眼睛，“撒加不是在门外边吗？就是你帮他刷卡进门的那个时候，我想他那个时候肯定听见了。”  
　　“昨天啊——”阿布罗迪回想了一番。会忘带门卡又记不得当时迪斯应当在实验室里确实不太像撒加的作风，不过人总有一回两回意外的情况嘛，当时他就没在意，现在再回想起来，撒加确实挺可疑的。  
　　“好吧，原来他都知道了。”艾俄洛斯终于把胸口的那口气叹了出来，可他却没感觉好上一点半点，他只觉的有什么东西在他的指缝里快速的溜走，他拼命的握紧手，它却跑的更快了。  
　　“那他知道了会怎么想？”  
　　怎么想？艾俄洛斯从阿布罗迪等人脸上读出了清晰的“打击报复”这四个字。艾俄洛斯立即回想起自己现在的处境，果然是没有比这四个字更好的形容了。  
　　他犹豫着说，“我觉得，他可能误会我了，我当时可真的没有别的意思，我就是想试一试他的反应——”  
　　艾俄洛斯这下很明白自己现在是玩火自焚了，虽然他不知道撒加是怎么想这件事的，但肯定没有往好的方面去想。  
　　“那既然这样的话，那么——”艾俄洛斯看向了阿布罗迪，“你的钥匙能不能借我用一下？我想去找撒加坦白，把事情说清楚。”  
　　阿布罗迪的手摸进了衣兜里，表情却很无奈，“说实话，我不觉得这是个好办法。”  
　　艾俄洛斯却在这一刻下定了决心。既然事情已经不能再糟糕了，与其坐等最后的审判，还不如破釜沉舟的去挽救一把。再者说，撒加现在这么大的反应，从一方面上来说——他也是很在乎自己的吧？  
　　阿布罗迪看他一脸坚定的表情，抿了抿唇，“你要知道撒加不一定回家去了。”  
　　“没关系，他不在家的话，我就去别的地方找他。一直到找到为止，解释完为止。”  
　　“好吧好吧。我想撒加应该在家的。这种时候他大概不会去别的地方。”阿布罗迪把钥匙放到艾俄洛斯手里，“正好，卡妙也不在，我给你十分钟时间解释，不管怎么说，他现在情绪不好是真的。”  
　　“没问题。”  
　　艾俄洛斯一口答应下来。他紧紧攥住钥匙，就像握紧最后一枚筹码的赌徒。  
　　他想他已经走投无路了。  
　　  
　　17  
　　原本摆成一排的那么多瓶瓶罐罐的酒，居然没过多久就要被消耗一空了。  
　　加隆偏过头看了看坐在他身边的撒加。撒加一手拿着易拉罐轻晃着，一手垂在身边，眼神迷茫的看着对面的空白的墙，虽然这幅样子看上去像是要醉了，凭着加隆对撒加的了解也琢磨着对方是不是快到极限了，可加隆不能保证。一个正在情绪上的人的酒量可要怎么估计？加隆庆幸自己买了足够多的酒精饮料。  
　　加隆扶着身后的床站了起来，他感觉到头有点晕，他对撒加说，“我下去拿酒了啊。”  
　　撒加慢了半拍之后才慢慢的回答，“麻烦你了。”  
　　加隆嘁了一声，就下楼去了。  
　　多买的酒在冰箱里冰镇着。加隆打开冰箱门，凉凉的冷气吹在脸上让他清醒了起来，但很快思维又变的迷迷糊糊的了。虽然只是单纯的陪坐，但撒加那一副往死里灌的架势也不免影响到了加隆。虽然撒加坐在那里一言不发，甚至到后来连看都不看加隆一眼，但奇怪的是他身上就有一种古怪的感染力，让加隆几乎对他身上笼罩的沉甸甸的情绪感同身受，不由自主的陪着他一起喝起来。结果呢，加隆现在也是差不多五六分醉意了。  
　　可不能再喝了。加隆让冰凉的易拉罐贴住了自己的脸颊。明天还得干活呢，连着撒加那份。  
　　这时候门外面响起声音来，加隆下意识晃悠着朝门那边挪动，他想着，卡妙似乎是差不多这时候要回来了。  
　　也许是加隆走的太慢，也许是开锁的人太着急，门咔嚓两声就紧跟着在加隆面前打开。从外推门而进的人显然很急，门转到了极致撞在了门栏上发出很大一声。  
　　加隆惊讶的看着门口站着的人，“艾俄洛斯？”  
　　艾俄洛斯可能是跑着过来的，他脸色有点红，气都喘不匀，他定定的看了加隆一会儿，突然上前来一把抓住了加隆。  
　　“虽然我不知道你到底在想什么，但我想你可能猜错了，迪斯和米罗说的话可能会引起一些误会。其实上个周末的派对上我说的那些话是真心的，并不是开玩笑或者冒险游戏之类的乱七八糟的东西。我——”  
　　艾俄洛斯极其短暂的停了片刻之后用非同寻常的坚定口吻说，“我喜欢你。”  
　　“……”  
　　“是认真的。”  
　　这时候艾俄洛斯身后一阵兵荒马乱，跟着阿布罗迪，迪斯，修罗，甚至还有一个卡妙都齐齐冒出头来。  
　　卡壳半天的加隆终于回过神来，他一把甩开了艾俄洛斯，张开嘴刚想解释就听见楼上似乎有声音传来——这大概不是错觉，因为艾俄洛斯背后那几个人的表情也跟着变了。  
　　加隆有点绝望的回过头来，撒加正靠在楼上的栏杆处，望着这里。  
　　加隆顿时酒都吓醒了。  
　　  
　　加隆眼看着撒加一步步走下楼梯来。撒加的速度不是很快，这也许是因为他喝了太多的酒，可是喝醉的人怎么会有这么清明的眼神呢？  
　　撒加的眼睛里似乎藏了一些漆黑的东西，他逼近这里，加隆下意识的给他让开了路，让撒加畅通无阻的走到艾俄洛斯面前。  
　　艾俄洛斯也显然意识到了自己的错误，这种时候大概再眼瞎的人也能一眼认出双生子的区别来。他急的脸都涨红了，显然没想到自己会在如此关键的时刻犯了这么严重的错误。  
　　艾俄洛斯慌张的解释起来，“抱歉撒加，我刚刚认错人了。我——”  
　　“我知道。”撒加的语气平静的让加隆有点发寒，紧接着他看见撒加对着艾俄洛斯微微的笑了笑。  
　　这真的只是很单纯的微笑，像是某种礼节一样，突然撒加就狠狠一拳揍在了艾俄洛斯的小腹，艾俄洛斯当时就跪了下去，却被撒加一把抓住了衣领，连拖带拽重重按在一旁的墙上。  
　　“你刚才说的那些话我也都听见了。”  
　　撒加凑到艾俄洛斯的耳边上说，像是怕对方听不清楚一样。  
　　“可是，明明当初说觉得尴尬的人是你不想再见面的人也是你，既然说的那么清楚明白但你现在为什么又要纠缠过来？”  
　　“这样的把戏到底有完没完？”  
　　“就算是报复你也有个限度啊！”  
　　撒加松开了手，退后一步，任由艾俄洛斯弓着腰咳嗽着跪了下去。  
　　他轻声说，“我受够了。”  
　　说完，撒加转身就走，上楼进屋。门合上的那一声响让在场的所有人都跟着心惊肉跳了一下。  
　　接着，整间客厅都死寂了下来，只有艾俄洛斯的咳嗽声在这里响着。


	7. Chapter 7

　　18  
　　“惨。”  
　　“真惨。”  
　　“惨不忍睹。”  
　　听见对面一迭声的感叹之后，艾俄洛斯有气无力的把下巴搁在了桌子上，“你们除了惨啊之类的就没有别的话可说了吗？”  
　　另一边已经听完阿布罗迪复述事件始终之后的艾欧里亚有点犹豫的补了一句，“自作自受？”  
　　“……谢了。”艾俄洛斯抬起一只胳膊垫在下巴下面，然后把脸埋进了臂弯里。  
　　在自己卧室里翻箱倒柜一番后，米罗拿着止痛药和药膏进入到客厅，走到艾俄洛斯身边，推了推他，“就只有这个，你确定不去急诊室看看吗？”  
　　反坐着椅子抱着椅背的加隆一边喝冰镇红茶一边凉飕飕的说，“我劝你最好去看看，撒加那下绝对没有留手，你明天要是死于内脏破裂内出血之类乱七八糟的原因我可是一点都不奇怪。”  
　　“哪有那么严重。”艾俄洛斯抬头的时候牵动了被揍的地方的皮肉，尾音立即变成了嘶嘶声，“伤到哪里我自己清楚。谢谢了。”  
　　他坐直了起来，从米罗那接过药，从修罗那接过水，三两下就把止痛片咽了下去。也不知道是不是心理作用，艾俄洛斯立即感觉到疼痛减轻了一点，他放松的将后背靠在椅背上，目光扫过在场的众人。  
　　“今晚的事……”艾俄洛斯扯了扯嘴角，“不好意思，麻烦你们了。”  
　　“没关系。”阿布罗迪说，“毕竟……”他的视线游移不定，“我们也都挺意外的。”没人料到那时候加隆会在，也没人料到艾俄洛斯会认错人，更没料到撒加会直接动手——当然了，最出人意料的是撒加说的那番话。艾俄洛斯听没听清楚他不知道，不过旁观的人可都听得一清二楚。  
　　阿布罗迪瞄了一眼加隆，后者表情似笑非笑，叼着瓶子的样子不像是要准备要率先发言的。  
　　接着，阿布罗迪将目光投向艾俄洛斯，“既然事情已经是这副模样了，要我们不介意那是不可能的。所以大家都干脆一点。在我描述刚才发生的情况的时候你也在听着的吧，艾俄洛斯，你对撒加说的话有什么感想吗？”  
　　艾俄洛斯叹了口气，“我也不知道是怎么回事。”  
　　迪斯插了进来，“可是很明显啊，你和撒加之间肯定发生过什么。”  
　　只要是听过那些话的人都会这么想。  
　　“不会是误会吧？”米罗看了看其他人，像是在征求意见。  
　　阿布罗迪也跟着叹气，“我看不像。或者说，最起码不是个小误会。我可不是单指游戏换牌的那个事。虽然不说我有多么了解他，但如果只是这一码事，撒加还不至于这么小气。”  
　　“如果当时介意的话，直接罚酒就可以了，以前又不是没有过。”  
　　加隆慢悠悠的说，“冰冻三尺非一日之寒啊，艾俄洛斯。”  
　　艾俄洛斯瞥了他一眼，转过头对阿布罗迪无奈的说，“说实话，我最近几乎都没怎么和撒加说过话，除了穆托他送东西给我那一回，只是稍微聊了两句，也就是周末的派对了，这还能误会到哪里去？”  
　　“你和他之前不都还是好好的吗？”米罗疑惑的问。  
　　“这么说也没错吧，明明不久前还和我提到过有什么事想和我说。”艾俄洛斯对面露疑色的修罗打了个手势，“这点我现在可以确认，就是在他和阿布罗迪去旅行前两天的时候，说要在旅途之中和我通话来着。我以为是担心到另外一所学校去交流的问题，不过我想你们的旅行应该相当顺利吧。”他看了阿布罗迪一眼，有点头疼的闭了闭眼，“所以他一直都没打过来。”  
　　阿布罗迪这时候开始狐疑的回忆起来。艾俄洛斯像是自言自语的轻声说，“我后来还想约他出来聊一聊呢，不过电话短信什么的一直都没有回复。”  
　　艾俄洛斯顿了顿，苦恼的看向众人，“不会是从那个时候就开始了吧？”  
　　“那时候是什么时候啊？”  
　　“上周四。”  
　　也正是因为那时候得不到一点回复艾俄洛斯才决定在游戏上铤而走险的，现在一看，果然是个错误的决定。这让艾俄洛斯觉得自己像个赌徒，明明已经看到了要输的风险，偏偏还要孤注一掷。  
　　或许，从那个时候起，自己就已经察觉到有什么不对了……却偏偏不肯承认。在坦白的向对方询问到底是不是有什么地方出错了——这一点上，艾俄洛斯不得不承认自己也并没能完全的做到。所以以此来责备另一个人不肯坦诚也多少会心里不安吧。他忧郁的想着。  
　　这时艾欧里亚戳了戳他，“你不会打错号码了吧？”  
　　“他的号码我倒背如流。”  
　　“所以这就是问题。”艾欧里亚把自己的手机扔给他，“你打一个看看。”  
　　艾俄洛斯不明就里的按下一串数字，当他按到第五位的时候，艾欧里亚就打断了他，“你看，就是错了。”  
　　艾俄洛斯盯着手机屏幕，撒加的手机号每一位他都记得清清楚楚。  
　　“没错。”  
　　“撒加之前换号码了你没注意吗？”艾欧里亚从他手上拿过手机，把新号码找出来指给艾俄洛斯看。  
　　艾俄洛斯怔了怔，“什么时候的事？”  
　　“大上个礼拜日。”迪斯搭了一声，他想了想，“不过，你那天没来。”  
　　“但后来撒加发短信通知大家了啊。”  
　　艾欧里亚转头看向其他人，其他人也都点头或是耸肩，表示自己收到了。  
　　艾俄洛斯拿出自己的手机翻起来，好在他没有随手删短信的习惯，连着通讯公司的缴费通知他都一直保留着。可记录一直翻到一个月前，艾俄洛斯都没有找到那条写着新号码的信息，或者由那个新号码发过来的信息。哪怕用搜索来搜都搜不到。  
　　客厅里一时间安静了下来，连手机按键发出的轻微脆响都能听得一清二楚。  
　　半晌，米罗故意玩笑着说，“不会是撒加发漏了吧？手滑什么的。”  
　　加隆瞟了他一眼，“谁被漏都有可能，就他不可能。”  
　　“你什么意思？”  
　　加隆对艾俄洛斯笑了笑，叼着瓶子不说话了。  
　　艾俄洛斯感觉到阵阵的烦躁。从今天早上开始，事情一路失控直到现在，他也算是精疲力竭了，连气都不想生。只觉得额头一跳一跳的疼着。  
　　可现在他又感觉到一片口干舌燥，“加隆。”艾俄洛斯皱紧了眉头加重语气叫对方的名字。  
　　“你看我也没用。”加隆扔掉瓶子，毫无惧意的顶了回去，“是谁的问题就找谁解决去。我可不想插手那家伙的事。”  
　　艾俄洛斯没例会他的挑衅，直接问道，“既然不想管，那你今晚来找撒加干什么？”  
　　“喝酒啊，很明显吧。”  
　　众人齐刷刷的看向他，似乎一时间都没反应过来。加隆对他们挑了挑眉，露出一副“不是吧”的似笑非笑的神情。  
　　米罗支吾着说，“你看起来可不像喝过酒的……嗯，身上倒是有酒味。”他装模作样的嗅了嗅。  
　　加隆没好气的说，“那个时候喝的有多醉都被吓醒了好吗？也就是你没在场，没看到当时撒加那个表情。”  
　　“那这么说……撒加也？”迪斯开始用怜悯的眼神看艾俄洛斯了，实际上在场的大部分人都是这个表情。明知道撒加心情不好还往枪口上撞，撞上去的时候又闹了个认错人的大误会，再加上对方醉酒——这不是说有几分醉意的问题，就是酒精催发啊什么的，让原本就恶劣的情形变得更恶劣了，再者说谁都知道醉酒的人听不进别人说话……  
　　艾俄洛斯这运气也是简直了。  
　　“可是——”  
　　“撒加给你打过电话。”阿布罗迪这时候突然插了进来，他若有所思的盯着艾俄洛斯说，“如果那个电话是给你打的话，这就没问题了。”  
　　“什么电话？”  
　　“就是在返程的时候打的那个。”阿布罗迪解释，“之前撒加的手机弄丢了，我说要借手机给他用，他还坚持要用公用电话亭打。当时我就想是不是给什么认识的人打的，怕用我的号码会引起误会……如果那个电话是打给你的，那这样就解释的通了。”  
　　艾俄洛斯满头雾水，“可我真的没接到过他的电话啊。你再说说具体时间？”  
　　“大上个周末，大概中午的时候吧。”阿布罗迪回忆着，“那时候电话应该接通了的，我看见撒加说话来着。”  
　　“那个时候……”艾俄洛斯下意识翻起自己的通讯记录来，他的眼角余光瞥见了修罗脸色有异，自己也像是被突然点醒了一样恍然大悟。周末中午，不正是自己的手机被人狂轰滥炸的时间段吗？而且还是公用电话亭拨过来的未知号码……艾俄洛斯顿时想起当时自己的所作所为来，某种不妙的预感在他心中警铃大作。  
　　加隆察觉到他的神情变化，很有兴趣的问，“想起什么来了？”  
　　其余人也都紧紧盯着艾俄洛斯。修罗小声道，“不会这么巧吧？”顿了顿，他又问艾俄洛斯，“不过就算夹杂在一堆未知来电里面，也没关系吧？阿布罗迪说撒加那通电话是拨通了的……”  
　　可正是因为拨通了这一点，让艾俄洛斯不安起来。  
　　“在拨通之前大概重拨过，我记得那时候撒加在电话亭呆了挺久的。”  
　　“那你知道电话亭的号码吗？”艾俄洛斯盯着手机屏幕，屏幕发出的冷光让他莫名的眼晕。  
　　阿布罗迪拿出手机查了查，“具体号码不知道，但区号应该是这个吧。”他报了三位数字。  
　　很不巧，挂在那日通话记录的结尾，两个未接来电和一个已接来电，都是以这三位数字开头的同样的号码，当时并没有注意，但此时看起来却意外的刺眼。  
　　“你看起来脸色有点白，是不是肚子在痛？”  
　　米罗关切的声音像是穿过重重的海浪才抵达他耳边的，听起来居然那么的远。艾俄洛斯用力眨了眨眼睛，过往的经历像是重播一样在他眼前不听呢的循环滚动着，明明以为早就忘记的尴尬事情现在却发觉自己居然连每一个字句都记得那么清楚。也许正是因为记得太清楚了，反而叫人觉得不真实起来。连胃部都在抗议着翻江倒海起来。  
　　绵密却永无止境的疼痛从腹腔传来，艾俄洛斯把手机放到一旁，这时他才发觉自己掌心里冰冷黏湿的一片。  
　　他有点虚弱的说，“我想，我大概知道怎么回事了。”  
　　其余人都沉默着。  
　　艾俄洛斯苦笑着说，“如果，如果这是真的，那么我想……”  
　　可他偏偏不敢想。直至此刻仍然侥幸的想着那时候打电话过来的人如果是撒加的话，大概会很快就反应过来他当时说的糟糕的话其实从头到尾都一点道理都没有。毕竟自己是在对一个反反复复给自己打电话的陌生人在说的。和其他人能有什么关系呢？可是，之后发生的每一件事情，似乎都在冷冰冰的嘲笑着他不肯死心的侥幸。  
　　撒加一定听见了那些话。一定是这样的。从头到尾，那些异乎寻常的反应都彻彻底底的解释的通了。  
　　艾俄洛斯深吸了一口气，“这是个误会，我会解释清楚的。”  
　　他像是要说服自己一样，又喃喃的重复了一遍，“肯定会解释清楚的。”  
　　  
　　19  
　　艾俄洛斯原本是打算过两天，等撒加的情绪稳定了之后，自己再登门拜访。可没想到，第二天的中午，他就收到了撒加的短信。  
　　确实是个新号码。短信里撒加轻描淡写的带过了自己弄丢手机换号码的事，然后约了艾俄洛斯下午在实验室见面。  
　　艾俄洛斯抵达的时间比约定的时间要早一点。他敲了敲实验室的门，并没有人回答。往常撒加总喜欢来的早一点，艾俄洛斯倒是那个不紧不慢踩着点到的人。这一次恰恰反了过来。  
　　艾俄洛斯拎着背包，靠在实验室门口揣揣不安的等待着。  
　　也没过多久，撒加就从通道的转角出现。  
　　他走到艾俄洛斯面前，把手中的一杯热饮递给他，“卡布奇诺，多加了奶和糖，你不介意吧？”  
　　“当然不。”艾俄洛斯下意识回答。撒加空出手来从口袋里拿出卡，划卡开门，自己第一个进了去。  
　　艾俄洛斯呆呆的看着他的背影，直到撒加转过身来找他，艾俄洛斯这才反应过来。  
　　他一边进门一边说，“没想到你记得那么清楚。”  
　　“没什么。”撒加轻声回答。  
　　艾俄洛斯进入了之后反手合上了实验室的门，这时候撒加已经坐在了实验室中心的方桌旁边。艾俄洛斯跟着坐在了他的对面，小心翼翼的观察着撒加的表情。  
　　撒加的脸色看上去比平时要差一点，也许是残余酒精的影响，他一直微微皱着眉头，似乎是有点头疼。眼睛里的蓝色似乎变得浅了一点，像是被冰雪覆盖住了一样，什么情绪都没流露出来。  
　　撒加过于镇定的模样让艾俄洛斯感到了不安。胸口像是压了一块大石那样沉重又喘不上起来。  
　　撒加捧起热饮来，那双冰蓝色的眼瞳凝视着艾俄洛斯，率先开口说，“对于昨晚的事情，我很抱歉。”  
　　他的声音放得有点轻，在空荡荡的实验室里轻飘飘的回响着。  
　　艾俄洛斯连忙摇头，“不是你的错。”他露出一个自嘲的笑容来，“该道歉的人应该是我。”  
　　撒加眉头皱得更紧了，“不过不管怎么说，动手都是不对的。”  
　　“这个……就当作是赔礼吧。别管那个。我现在没事。”艾俄洛斯挠了挠嘴角，“撒加，我有点事情想和你解释。不光是游戏换牌的那个——”  
　　“是电话的事吧。”  
　　“……你知道了？”  
　　怔了一会儿后，艾俄洛斯缓缓的吐了一口气。  
　　撒加嗯了一声，“如果到现在我还反应不过来的话，是不是就太笨了。”  
　　“你说什么啊？”艾俄洛斯拿吸管搅起咖啡来，他曾经设想过的所有的撒加的反应中，唯独没有这样的。太安静了。他们之间的谈话像是海面上漂浮着的碎冰，太安静，也脆弱。不知道什么时候，一个浪花，或者只是阳光，就突然将这片薄冰给吞没了，消融了。只是眨眼的一个瞬间。  
　　明明说着玩笑的话，艾俄洛斯却发觉自己根本笑不起来，连假装的微笑都做不出来。有什么东西早已静悄悄的冻结了。  
　　撒加很安静的注视着他，一如往常，却少了一点什么。  
　　是什么呢？艾俄洛斯不由自主的去想。  
　　“本来这就不是很明显的事。别说是你从一开始就什么都不知道，我也才是昨天晚上才反应过来的……”艾俄洛斯解释起来，“那个时候，很抱歉我没有认真的接电话。当时有人一直拨我电话，我有点烦，所以就没仔细听，放在一旁等对方说完了，再想办法回绝那个人。我当时把你当成那个人了，说了很多过分的话，这一点真的很抱歉。我希望你能原谅我。”  
　　撒加嗯了一声。  
　　艾俄洛斯不得不继续说下去，“周末的游戏的经过你也知道了，我并没有别的意思。我是认真的。”  
　　艾俄洛斯的声音忍不住提高了一点，紧跟着他就被自己的音量给吓了一跳，但这可能是错觉。撒加对他声音的变化并没有任何反应，只是看着他。  
　　艾俄洛斯停顿了三秒后，说，“我喜欢你。”  
　　之后便是漫长的沉默。  
　　也许等了足足一个世纪，也许只是一分钟，谁知道呢，在艾俄洛斯被安静窒息之前，撒加动了动。他碰了碰手边的饮料，液体碰撞杯壁发出沉闷的声响。明明是微弱的声音，此刻却震耳欲聋。  
　　但比水声更响亮的，是心跳。一下快过一下。轰隆隆的跳动着，让人想起火车驶过的情景。  
　　“今天早晨的时候，我仔细的想了想，我觉得你不是会拿这种事情来恶作剧的人。”撒加终于开口说，“做到这种程度就太过了。你肯定做不出来。”他忧郁的微笑着，“所以大概从一开始就有什么地方搞错了。”  
　　“似的。”艾俄洛斯答应了一声。  
　　撒加慢慢的把视线挪向空白的墙壁上，“不过，这花了很长时间才弄明白。”  
　　“这……确实不太容易搞清楚。”  
　　“既然这样的话，现在能把一切弄清楚也挺好的。”过了会儿，撒加又把目光放回到艾俄洛斯的身上，“关于第二组实验设计的事，我很抱歉把一切弄得这么突然。不过实验设计缺陷的事情你们不必担心，过段时间阿布罗迪会负责把数据和材料整理出来交给你们。里面应当有很完善的解决措施。等有机会请你们一组的人吃饭当赔罪吧。你觉得怎么样？”  
　　“好啊。米罗他们肯定喜欢这个。我想挺好的。”  
　　“那么，这件事就到此为止吧。”说着，撒加站了起来，准备离开。  
　　艾俄洛斯猛地站起来，一把抓住从自己身边经过的撒加，“等等！”  
　　撒加转过头来疑惑的看他。  
　　艾俄洛斯下意识松开了手，“那个，那我们呢？”  
　　“什么我们？”  
　　艾俄洛斯感觉到嘴角沉的像挂了铅垂，怎么也扬不起来，他只能保持着一副不知所措的表情，用比撒加还要疑惑的口吻回答着，“你我之间的……关系……什么的。”  
　　“我喜欢你。”他匆忙的补充道，像是怕再没有机会说出来。  
　　撒加仿佛头一次听到这句话一样愣了愣，随后，他有点无奈，又有点茫然的说，“不好意思。我现在没有感觉。”  
　　薄冰终于碎掉了。它渐渐融化在过于明亮的阳光里，和冰冷的海水融为一体。在这个时刻，艾俄洛斯并没有什么心碎的感觉，或者是伤心难过，被拒绝之后本能的畏避退缩，或者是解脱的轻松，都没有。只有一点湿润的感觉从胸口划过。像被冰凉潮湿的指尖从心上划过。像眼泪从脸庞划过。  
　　大概是因为会料到有这样的局面，所以在这一刻即没有任何的不恰当的反应。  
　　“我可以等。”艾俄洛斯让自己都觉得惊讶的平静的口吻如此说道，“等你感觉好一点。”  
　　撒加对他摇了摇头，转身要走。  
　　他打开实验室的门，午后的阳光一瞬间透过窗户倾泻在他的身上，把他的身形模糊成一条发亮的，单薄的影子。那一瞬间，所有的情感都转眼在艾俄洛斯的身上鲜活起来，受了伤的感情在默默啜泣着，疼痛像是孩子的手一样伸进他的胸口任性又随意的搅动着。  
　　明明不该相信的啊，那些没头没尾的话，为什么当时就那么彻底的信了呢？彻底遵从了呢？  
　　艾俄洛斯辗转反侧一直没想明白的问题此时此刻又跳进他的脑海。他终于忍不住又问了出来：  
　　“撒加，你当时打电话给我，究竟是什么事？”  
　　是不是就是因为他没有听见那些话，才让一切都变得最后无可挽回？  
　　艾俄洛斯以为撒加会头也不回的离开，可偏偏的，对方停住了脚步，却没有回头。  
　　足足过了半晌，漫长到让艾俄洛斯几乎以为自己还有机会的时候，撒加轻声说。  
　　“并不是什么很重要的事。别在意。”


	8. Chapter 8

　　20  
　　“真糟糕，你应该现在去看看艾俄洛斯的表情，修罗和我说他从来没见过艾俄洛斯这么没精打采的样子。这算是彻底被打击到了吧。”  
　　阿布罗迪一边晃着饮料，一边对坐在吧台另一面的加隆说。  
　　“虽然听说误会总算是解开了，但感情这方面却是——”他做了个急转而下的手势，然后看不好的摇了摇头。  
　　“那你觉得应该是什么结局？”加隆吸了一口饮料，含糊的问。  
　　阿布罗迪托着下巴，思索着，“我觉得撒加应该不会这么狠心啊，你说是不是？”  
　　加隆不置可否的哼了一声。  
　　阿布罗迪趴下来一点，故意从下往上盯着他的眼睛说，“你有事情没告诉我们，也没告诉艾俄洛斯，而这一点对他今天的谈话尤为重要。”  
　　“是撒加找他谈话不是他找撒加，你从一开始就搞错了。”  
　　“这没差。你有秘密瞒着，这是肯定的。”阿布罗迪笃定的说，“现在他们两个人的事情暂一段落，那么你瞒着的事可以好好说一说吧？你总不想看着他们就这样稀里糊涂下去，做一辈子陌生人？报复也有个限度啊。我一直以来都以为撒加对艾俄洛斯有点意思呢。”  
　　阿布罗迪扭头看卡妙，“你说是不是？”  
　　卡妙吃着薯条，冷静的发言道，“他们的谈话才过去不到四个小时，阿布罗迪，这和一辈子差太远了。”  
　　阿布罗迪撇撇嘴，“夸张一下而已。再者，说不定呢。”  
　　加隆又发出了一个拟声词，以示不屑。  
　　“所以，作为对本次事件，虽然没有直接参与但某种程度上又了如指掌的你，加隆，到底隐藏了什么？”  
　　阿布罗迪的眼神一下子就变得锐利起来，他从卡妙的盘子里拿了一根薯条，利剑一般指向了加隆。  
　　加隆耸了耸肩，露出一副怕了你的表情后，说，“你看我也没用，我单刀直入的和你说吧，现在不管艾俄洛斯找撒加怎么解释怎么告白怎么聊感情谈过去扯未来统统都没有用，他只要一开口就死定了。”加隆露出微妙的同情表情来，“撒加现在没有感觉。”  
　　“这是什么意思？”  
　　“就这字面意思。”  
　　“听不明白，少打哑谜。”阿布罗迪不满的说。  
　　加隆用一种恨铁不成钢的语气说，“你就没感觉到吗？那家伙这一个多礼拜来身边的气压一路走低。”  
　　“就是心情不好呗。这种事摊上谁谁能心情好啊？”阿布罗迪露出这不是很正常的表情吗的表情。  
　　“没错，是心情不好。”加隆打了个手势，“不过撒加可不是艾俄洛斯那样的乐天派，艾俄洛斯心情不好了，过两天你就算不管他他自己也就恢复了，而撒加嘛……”加隆的脸上再度出现了那种微妙的，无法言说的古怪神情，“他低落一段时间本来浑浑噩噩的过几天也能恢复过来。不过不巧的是，在这个恢复期间，有更让他心情不好的因素出现了，接下来就是更长的低落时间和恢复时间——直到情绪触底，结局你们也看到了。要我说这种事完全是艾俄洛斯自作自受。”他讽刺的笑了声。  
　　阿布罗迪知道他指的是昨晚艾俄洛斯被揍的事情。撒加的爆发果然是情理之中，意料之外。  
　　“那发泄之后不是应该会好一点吗？”反正已经坏得不能再坏了，反而会觉得解脱了，无所谓吧，“为什么今天的气氛却看起来更惨烈了？”  
　　“那可是撒加。”加隆摇了摇头，“他要是会觉得好一点才怪。他会直接——”  
　　“抑郁。”卡妙精准的接上了加隆的话。  
　　阿布罗迪把目光投向镇定的吃薯条的卡妙，“你怎么知道？”  
　　“神游，畏光，持续性情绪低落。”卡妙直白的说出了自己的观察结论，“联想到关于他的一些历史遗留问题，抑郁的症状已经非常的明显了。”  
　　阿布罗迪瞅了瞅卡妙，又瞅了瞅加隆，猛地拍了一下桌子，“你们是不是有事瞒着我？”  
　　加隆无所谓的说，“如果你说我们是八竿子打不着关系的亲戚这种无关紧要的事的话，那么确实是有事瞒着你。”  
　　阿布罗迪吃惊的看着他们俩，脑子转不过来了，“你们是亲戚？”  
　　“我妈妈的小姨的外甥的妻子的堂兄的教子这样关系的，远房亲戚。”卡妙简单的概括了一下，“总之，是会听到家里人年终聚会聊天的时候会偶然提起的关系。我在来这里上大学的时候才第一次从脸书上看到他们的照片。”  
　　“那也是……太神奇了吧？”阿布罗迪难以置信的感叹，他托着下巴说，“这世界真小。”  
　　“谁说不是。”  
　　“你刚刚提到过了历史遗留问题，那是怎么回事？”  
　　“只是听说过。”卡妙把话题转给加隆，自己挤着番茄酱继续消灭薯条，“具体细节你要问他。”  
　　“所以呢，加隆？”  
　　加隆露出了伤脑筋的表情，他闭上了眼睛，可阿布罗迪毫不气馁的直视着他，等待着他的回答。  
　　最后，加隆非常不爽的瞪了他和卡妙一眼，吸了口可乐后，硬邦邦的说，“现在和过去没关系。”  
　　“认真的。”  
　　加隆撇嘴，“事情就是这样，过去那么久了说也没用。再者说，那样的事情也不太可能会重演，就算有被撒加赶上了，也无所谓。”  
　　卡妙问，“相似困境重现也无所谓？我指心理上的。”  
　　加隆难得哑火了一回合。过了会儿，他一手扶住额头，有点闷闷不乐地说，“那就只能把一切交给时间了。”  
　　21  
　　很快，秋末冬初，学校迎来了期末考试。所有的学生在本学期的最后一个月都忙碌起来，风风火火的准备着考试，报告，演讲等等一系列的年终考核。终于在圣诞节来临的前两个星期，所有的人都解放了。  
　　曾经热热闹闹的校园一下子空荡起来，几乎所有的学生都急匆匆的赶回家去了。  
　　当然，是几乎。  
　　实验组里的人，迪斯，修罗，阿布罗迪结伴去西班牙旅游。卡妙也准备回家过节。另一组的人撒加没怎么过问。自从期末总结报告会结束之后就没见到他们其中任何一个。但也大概是回家的回家，旅游的旅游吧。  
　　加隆说是要带着他自己的项目组去夏威夷做交流，今年就不回家过节了。正巧家里人也说要在外地旅游不回家。撒加还有另一个项目正处于准备阶段，他对比了一下自己的日程，和家里的活动不太能对得上，他也就放弃和家人在远方汇聚过节的打算，等到圣诞节那天视频祝贺一下就足够了。卡妙本来邀请他到自己家中去过节跨年，不过撒加对大型家庭聚会不是很感兴趣，就婉拒了。倒是米罗叽叽喳喳的很想参与的样子，也不知道用了什么办法，居然让卡妙同意在回家路上捎他一程。  
　　寒假第一天，手头的项目并不需要撒加每天踩着点去报道，时间上很自由，他也乐得躲在家里面享受暖气。  
　　此时，撒加捧着刚刚出炉的热咖啡坐在客厅的沙发上，资料放在扶手的地方，他一边享用着咖啡，一边读资料，准备等到午后气温回升之后再出门去实验室。  
　　大概是九，十点钟的时候，门铃响了。  
　　撒加把目光投向客厅大门。不管是自己，还是早已离开的卡妙和阿布罗迪，最近都没有网上购物，而实验的东西则是直接寄到实验室那边。那么，抛开了快递的可能性，敲门的会是谁呢？  
　　他原本没打算去开门，可过了一会儿，门铃又响了，似乎笃定有人在家。  
　　直到这种时候，撒加才放下咖啡杯，走过去查看。  
　　大门外面站着的人相当的出乎意料。  
　　是艾俄洛斯，站在外面一个劲儿的跺脚。  
　　撒加打开门让他进来。  
　　“呼，外面天气真冷。”艾俄洛斯一进来就长出了一口气。  
　　“嗯，冬天了。”撒加附和了一句，他靠在门上，把双手背在身后，问道，“你怎么突然过来了？”  
　　撒加有一段时间没有和艾俄洛斯单独相处过了。这大概是从实验室的谈话之后开始的。本来，他们两个人就是不同的专业，上的课，时间表完全不一致。若不是从前有心安排，哪里来的那么多巧合？再者说，那段时间又要见什么，见到了最多也是打个招呼，怎么样都很尴尬吧。  
　　至于每周末的派对，推脱有事就可以了。反正那段时间大家都没忙，没有人能会在意。  
　　最近能想起来的见面也就是一周之前的实验报告会。不过他们几乎没怎么说话。就算是来自双方实验组的提问，也是由其他人来回答的。  
　　撒加实在是想不出对方突然拜访这里的道理。  
　　艾俄洛斯揉了揉被冻得有点发红的鼻尖，他对着撒加不好意思的笑了笑，“这个呢，说起来有点尴尬。你知道寒假的时候学校宿舍会关门吧？”  
　　撒加点点头。修罗也有一部分出于这个原因才决定和阿布罗迪他们来一场长途旅行的。  
　　“怎么说呢？原本打算直接回家的，可是前段时间有人叫我去帮忙，所以就临时决定在学校留一段时间，就圣诞节和新年那个礼拜回去。反正我们家离这里也很近嘛。但是，我和艾欧里亚的沟通出了点小问题，他和米罗的公寓早就说好寒假让同学住了，所以我现在就……”  
　　艾俄洛斯干笑了两声，“其他人不是回家的回家，就是没有足够的房间。我打听了一下，卡妙说他的房间可以让我住一段时间，我就想，如果你不介意的话……”  
　　撒加愣了一下啊，他很快摇了摇头，“既然卡妙同意了的话，那我就没什么问题。你刚刚敲门是没有钥匙吧？我去给你拿备用的——”  
　　说着，撒加就绕过艾俄洛斯，快步走到厨房吧台后面去。  
　　艾俄洛斯跟着转过身，面朝着他，故意咳嗽了一声。  
　　撒加有点着急的动作顿时停了下来。  
　　“我是说，真的没问题吗？撒加。”艾俄洛斯凝视着他的眼睛说，“不行的话我可以再去问问其他人。”  
　　艾俄洛斯朝前走了两步，诚恳的说，“这不是什么大不了的事。”  
　　“……没什么。”沉默片刻后，撒加再度低下头，打开抽屉翻找起来。备用钥匙放在很明显的位置，他一下子就找到了。他握紧了钥匙，冰凉冷硬的触觉让他一下子想到了艾俄洛斯进门时，与他擦肩而过时，身上大衣散发出来的寒气。  
　　撒加把钥匙慢慢的放在了吧台上，对着艾俄洛斯说，“没关系的。”  
　　“反正……也就是几天而已。”  
　　22  
　　艾俄洛斯收下钥匙之后，把扔在门口的行李拖了进来。卡妙住在楼下的房间，艾俄洛斯拉着行李又进了去。撒加把咖啡杯放进洗碗机里之后，又倒了一杯新的咖啡放在了吧台边，接着他就上楼去换衣服。  
　　正好撒加准备出门的时候艾俄洛斯从房间里又钻出来。也许是客厅里的暖气有些高，他的脸颊全是红色。艾俄洛斯抹了把额头上的汗，看见撒加已经把外套都穿戴好了。  
　　“你要出门吗？”  
　　“去实验室一趟。”撒加回答他，“还有热的咖啡我放在吧台上了。”  
　　“哎？谢啦。”艾俄洛斯转身去找，眉开眼笑的捧着咖啡抿起来，“额外的奶和糖。棒呆。”  
　　撒加看了看一脸满足的喝着咖啡的艾俄洛斯。  
　　“那么，我出门了。”  
　　说着，他打开了大门。冷气一下子灌进来，让撒加不由自主打了个寒颤。他转过身关门。  
　　“等等。”艾俄洛斯在里面叫道。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“你忘了围巾。”  
　　艾俄洛斯抓起挂在沙发靠背上的围巾朝门这边过来，他一手拿着咖啡，一手扬起来准备替撒加把围巾缠上。  
　　撒加本想伸手去接，可艾俄洛斯凑过来的速度太快了，几乎是眨眨眼就到身前，他只能矮了矮身，在艾俄洛斯的手连着羊毛围巾伸过来的时候让他缠的方便一点。  
　　羊毛围巾的下摆扫过了撒加的脸颊，他不由得闭了闭眼睛。艾俄洛斯单手缠围巾的动作很糟糕，大概就是在乱来，而在最起初的下意识的冲动过后，他的动作也渐渐慢下来。  
　　撒加感受到那个有点急促的呼吸渐渐与自己拉远后，他睁开眼睛。  
　　艾俄洛斯把最后的围巾尾巴塞进了围巾本体和撒加脖子的缝隙之中，抽出手来，“这样出门就不会冷了。”  
　　“嗯，谢谢。”


	9. Chapter 9

23

　　寒假开始之后，天气以肉眼可见的速度飞快的冷了起来。每天清晨天亮的也似乎是越来越晚。就算晚上开足了暖气，第二天清晨的时候也总是有点冷。

　　撒加习惯于起床之后先煮咖啡。即便在假日之中他没必要拧上闹铃，盯着点钟起床，可是长久以来形成的生物钟可并不那么好改，每天天还不亮，他就清醒了。想睡个懒觉都很难。于是也就起来，到楼下的厨房煮上咖啡，弄个早餐，再刷一刷新闻。

　　而暂时住在他楼下的另一位房客则与撒加的习惯恰好相反。每年冬天都是艾俄洛斯最难熬的日子。特别是他接替了另一个人的活儿，每天都得早早起来赶到学校活动中心去帮忙。虽然晚去一点，迟到一小会儿也不是大问题。可早八点和早八点半对于艾俄洛斯来说也没什么太大区别。再者总是迟到也不好。所以只能拼命的忍着哈欠催促自己从温暖的被窝里爬起来，换衣服洗漱出门。

　　可惜人的惰性是无比的强大，哪怕艾俄洛斯已经很努力，他每天还都是踩着点风风火火的出门，连早饭都顾不得吃。

　　“明明已经早睡了可还是起不来……好困。”艾俄洛斯哈欠连天的蹲在地上绑鞋带，睡眼朦胧的念叨着，“不过过会儿去活动中心的路上风吹一吹也就清醒了吧……”

　　系好鞋带后艾俄洛斯抬起头，不知道什么时候撒加拿着东西站在了自己面前，他起身之后愣了愣。

　　撒加把保温杯和装了贝果的纸袋塞给他，“出门后右转前方的车站，校车还有三分钟。”

　　“哎？寒假也有车吗？”艾俄洛斯呆呆的接过食物。

　　“有的，正好到活动中心门口。”撒加看了看点钟，打开门把已经穿戴整齐的艾俄洛斯推了出去，“你速度快点肯定能赶上。”

　　“哦哦好的！”冷风一吹艾俄洛斯立马就精神了，“谢啦。”

　　撒加站在门后面摸了摸被风吹得很冷的脖颈。

　　“记得吃早餐。”

　　“好的！”

　　撒加自己则会在十点钟左右出门。午饭在实验室里解决，午后一两点钟就回来。这个时间太阳已经升了起来。温暖又珍贵的冬日阳光透过窗子洒进来，正好落在客厅沙发的靠背上。

　　午后的时间最适合休息。把绒毛的毯子往自己身上一卷，再捧着一杯暖洋洋的热饮蜷缩在沙发上，打开电视机调到怀旧的纪录片节目，一边听着轻柔的乐曲，主持人低沉而富有磁性的演讲，一边享受阳光落在后颈上带来的温暖，困了就蜷缩起来睡一觉，这大概是连无忧无虑的猫咪都会羡慕的生活吧。

　　这大概就是寒假存在的意义了。

　　撒加把长毯子搂的更紧了一点，放松身体靠在了抱枕上，漫无目的的发起呆来。也许真的是太暖和了，朦胧的睡意渐渐爬了上来。他把脸埋进了沙发靠背，抱枕，还有毯子的间隙之中，避开过于耀眼的阳光，慢慢的沉浸到梦境中去。

　　暖和的客厅里飘着热可可的甜蜜味道，电视机里的声音轻柔模糊，阳光刚刚好足够铺满沙发靠背的顶端，有个人搂着毯子躲在靠背阴影下午睡。艾俄洛斯下午推门而进的时候看到的就是这样的景象。

　　大概是能叫人不由主的微笑起来的温馨画面。

　　艾俄洛斯轻手轻脚的换下鞋，脱掉大衣，走到沙发旁边来。

　　还真是喜欢午睡呢。他想到。这不是他第一次见到这样的场景。大概从他住进来第三天起，撒加就绷不住了，午休的时候就懒洋洋的半躺在沙发上，迷迷糊糊的打盹。

　　卡妙的房间位置偏阴，是没有日照的。因此艾俄洛斯也喜欢在下午提前回来的时候在客厅里坐着。起初他注意到撒加占着长沙发睡觉的时候，还想着自己要不要稍微回避一下。不过紧跟着撒加就被他的动静弄醒了，两个人大眼瞪小眼盯了对方好半天。

　　到了下一次，他们就不约而同的彻底放弃了，该睡觉的睡觉，该上网的上网。形同自暴自弃。

　　当然了，这种事情实际上也没什么好说的。客厅里除了长沙发之外还有单人沙发，空间又那么大，不可能塞不下两个人。艾俄洛斯又不介意电视机的声音，倒也很融洽的相处了起来。

　　要是能一直这样下去就好了。

　　太过放松舒适的午后就是容易叫人有这样的想法。

　　艾俄洛斯走到沙发前的茶几去拿自己的电脑。可到了沙发之前，他又忍不住停了下来，转过去从单人沙发的椅背上拿起毯子，在半空中展开，盖到另一边把自己的摊子当抱枕在用的人的身上。

　　微凉的毯子沾到皮肤的时候撒加下意识的缩了缩。过了会儿，他迷迷糊糊的翻了个身。

　　靠着长沙发，坐在地上玩游戏的艾俄洛斯轻声问，“醒了吗？”

　　右手边却只传来对方梦呓般的哼声。大概是半睡半醒。

　　艾俄洛斯停下鼠标，转过身看撒加的动静。被观察的对象像只蚕宝宝一样裹紧了又多了一层的被子，只露出半张脸来，蜷起腿弓着身把自己全部的身体都收进了沙发的怀抱。

　　“这么喜欢挤在沙发上啊？”

　　客厅的长沙发最多也就是三人坐，根本容不下撒加躺平，所以这样蜷着身体的姿势也就是极限了。

　　艾俄洛斯漫无边际的猜测起来，“会更暖和吗？”

　　也不知道是被子裹得很严很热，还是因为把脸埋在沙发靠背的方向所以有点呼吸不畅，撒加的露在外面的脸颊看起来很红。他的嘴和鼻尖都埋在了毯子下面，呼吸听起来模糊不清。

　　他可能是嗯了一声，艾俄洛斯不太确定，鬼使神差一般，他转过身，把手背贴在了撒加的脸颊上，顺便把对方挡住口鼻的毯子往下拨了拨。

　　温热柔软的肌肤在和手背接触的时候带来了美好的触觉，和艾俄洛斯预料的一样，是比平常体温更高一点的温度，在寒冷的冬季里，分外叫人留恋。

　　艾俄洛斯发着呆的时候撒加又动了动，大概是不太满意艾俄洛斯把毯子弄走了，他转而侧过脸来，对于艾俄洛斯来说，这样的举动大概就像是被小动物亲昵的蹭了蹭手背。

　　太犯规了。他想着。

　　“好亮。”

　　这一次撒加的声音听起来清晰多了，带着柔软的鼻音轻哼着抱怨。

　　“现在是下午啊……客厅里又没有窗帘。”

　　艾俄洛斯这下明白了他为什么喜欢脸朝着沙发靠背那边睡觉了。明明就是个叫人不怎么舒服的姿势。他抬起头，午后的阳光止步于沙发靠背的顶端，但明亮的光辉依然照亮了整间客厅。沙发靠背投下的阴影是这里少有的比较阴暗的地方。

　　艾俄洛斯转过手掌，虚虚的遮住了撒加的眼睛。

　　“现在感觉怎么样？”

　　“……嗯，好多了。”

　　艾俄洛斯轻笑了一声。

　　撒加懒洋洋的从毯子下面把手探出来，揉了揉自己的脸。两个人的手指不经意的碰触了，艾俄洛斯又感受到从对方指尖传来的，过分的温暖的触觉。

　　他收回了手。撒加揉着眼睛，抱着被子坐了起来。

　　艾俄洛斯连忙坐正了，面朝着电脑屏幕装模作样的玩起游戏来。

　　怔了一会儿后，撒加支起身体，磨蹭到了沙发的另一头，把腿蜷起来，把靠近艾俄洛斯那一段的沙发空出来。

　　“你不坐上来吗……”他的声音听起来有点犹豫，“地上还是很凉的。”

　　“这个啊，确实有一点。”艾俄洛斯抓了抓头发，从善如流的抱起电脑，站起来坐到沙发上去。他落座的地方还残余着温热的体温。身体因为重量而下陷进柔软的沙发垫子里去的时候，让艾俄洛斯与那还来不及散去的温度来了个结结实实的拥抱，满意的喟叹在他的喉底滚了一圈。只有这个时候，艾俄洛斯才觉得坐在地毯上确实有点凉。

　　这么想着的时候，艾俄洛斯非常放松的活动了一番肢体，上半身舒适的靠在了椅背上，一只脚懒散的踩在了沙发的边缘，在自己意识到之前就已经调整成这副悠哉游哉的模样。

　　艾俄洛斯转过头来，撒加抱着毯子靠在沙发的另一端，毯子堆到了他的鼻尖，只剩下一双蓝眼睛默默的注视着他。

　　“这个，好像地方有点不够大呢。”

　　艾俄洛斯这么说着的时候撒加瞄了瞄茶几另一边空着的单人沙发，他的眼睛里浮出轻微的疑惑，显然对于艾俄洛斯宁愿不坐在沙发里也要凑到这一边，这点现象颇为不解。

　　“还好。”也许是因为刚睡醒，撒加回答的很慢，声音也有点低。

　　艾俄洛斯耸耸肩，把目光重新拽回到电脑屏幕上，脑子里却转着别的事情。

　　“既然那么不喜欢光的话，不如去弄个窗帘之类的吧。我看超市里就有卖的。到时候去买根杆子，套环，还有厚一点的窗帘……对了，你们这里有工具箱没有？”

　　艾俄洛斯很快盘算开来，兴致勃勃的说着。

　　“没关系。”

　　“什么？”

　　撒加的话截断了艾俄洛斯的思路，他转过头有点迷惑的眨了眨眼，“可是你不是不喜欢被光照到吗？”

　　撒加摇了摇头，“太麻烦了。”

　　“这有什么麻烦的。半个小时就能搞定。”艾俄洛斯对自己的动手能力自信满满，在工程学院摆弄了那么久的设施器材可不是白搭的。

　　撒加只是轻轻笑了笑，不置可否，显然也不准备在这种问题上纠缠下去。

　　艾俄洛斯忽然愣住，既然他自己就能轻易办到的事，对方也不见得是办不到。安个窗帘什么的，对他们来说还真的不算什么。

　　艾俄洛斯开始朝其他原因猜测起来，“难道说你就是喜欢……那么睡觉？”

　　“可是会很闷的吧。”这样古怪的姿势怎么看都不像是天然形成的。

　　过了会儿，艾俄洛斯耸耸肩就放弃了，“啊，反正你喜欢就好了。”

　　撒加对他露出另一个很淡的，有点迷糊的笑容。过度睡眠带来的迟滞和轻微眩晕依然顽固地停留在他的身体里，让他想闭上眼，再度沉浸到混混沌沌的梦境中去。毯子带来的温暖在此刻变得格外让人留恋。他抱住了自己的腿，缩进了由沙发靠背和高高的扶手构成的三角地带里。摊子压在身上带来让人心安的沉重感。

　　闭上眼时世界暗了下来。

　　另一个热源却忽然接近了他。艾俄洛斯把手背贴在了他的脸颊上，撒加睁开一只眼看他。艾俄洛斯带着困惑的表情。

　　“说实话，你的脸看起来红过头了。”

　　过高的体温带来的红晕在白皙的肤色上格外明显。

　　“没生病吧？”

　　艾俄洛斯转过手摸了摸对方的额头，却试不出来什么。

　　撒加的声音被盖在毯子下而有点模糊，“你的手也很热。”

　　一针见血。

　　艾俄洛斯讪笑着收回了手，“我去拿体温计？”

　　“没事的。”撒加从毯子里露出脸，“只是，嗯，有点热。”

　　“那你还猫在毯子里？”

　　“因为很暖和啊。”

　　“会捂出汗的吧？”

　　“唔嗯，也许。”

　　“小心着凉啊。”艾俄洛斯最后败下阵来。

　　“没关系，我已经习惯了。”

　　艾俄洛斯忽然问，“说到习惯……在客厅里午睡，也算一点吧？”

　　这个问题撒加回答的很慢，也非常简短，只是长长的嗯了一声，透露出某种神秘的味道来。

　　艾俄洛斯心思一动，他感觉到自己像是接触到了某种事物的边缘一样。如同行走在黑夜的道路上，一不小心即将要跨过安全区域的感觉那样。

　　他暗暗的吸了口气，假装若无其事的问道，“为什么啊？”

　　艾俄洛斯的目光钉死在电脑屏幕上。他操纵的人物已经残血，可他连救的心思都没有。耳畔细细索索衣物摩擦的声音却震耳欲聋。

　　撒加用带着朦胧睡意和鼻音的声音毫不犹豫的撕开艾俄洛斯的伪装，“你套话的技巧也太差劲了。”

　　艾俄洛斯几乎是立刻露出一个略显尴尬的笑容来。

　　撒加不知何时脱离了摊子的怀抱，或者他干脆拖着毯子蹭了过来，带着浓重的压迫感坐在了艾俄洛斯身边。艾俄洛斯几乎能听见对方的心跳。或者那其实是他自己的。

　　这点倒没错，抡起套话来，艾俄洛斯的技巧确实不怎么高明。

　　“不过，我想，也差不多是极限了吧，这个样子？”撒加的声音柔软又模糊，“也差不多可以了。”

　　“什么……可以了？”

　　“你以为呢？”

　　电脑屏幕上，艾俄洛斯的角色被别的玩家一剑穿心，倒地阵亡。

　　24

　　“那个，我可什么都没想。也不知道你在说什么。”

　　艾俄洛斯盯着灰掉的屏幕，也不知道是后悔还是遗憾的说着。

　　撒加凑过来，看了他的电脑一眼，“Game Over？”

　　“啊哈。”艾俄洛斯手忙脚乱合上屏幕，“别在意这个。”

　　“来说点，呃，你在说什么？”艾俄洛斯把电脑丢开，一条腿盘在沙发上，拿出一副要认真谈话的严肃神情来。可这样的景象倒影在撒加的眼眸里，却透露出一丝丝窘迫。

　　撒加的眼神轻盈的在他的身上滑过，落到了空的另一边。

　　“其实并没有什么。什么都没有。没什么可在意的。”

　　“你说话的样子可真不像是一点都不在意。”艾俄洛斯小声评价道。

　　“也许，好吧。”

　　“所以，其实是发生过什么的，对不对？”

　　“也许吧。可是和你没什么关系的，不是吗？”

　　撒加陈述道。他语气平静，就如同说一条物理定理那样理智，平淡而且肯定。

　　艾俄洛斯却有点难以接受，他压低了声音说，“怎么可能没关系？我——”他顿了一下，“我其实很在乎你的。”

　　“而你，也并不是完全没有感觉的吧？”艾俄洛斯凝视着对方的眼睛，补充道。

　　“那么为什么不肯正视这种事？说实话，我真的不是很明白。”艾俄洛斯耐心地发问，“如果真的错过了，你不会觉得……你不会以为就这样就一点关系都没有吧？”

　　“谁知道呢。”撒加藏在毯子下的手握了起来，表面上却不动声色。

　　艾俄洛斯摊开了手，“我只是想知道究竟发生了什么。仅此而已。”

　　他们彼此对视着，视线僵持在半空之中，无法前进也不能后退。像是一场战争。

　　可他们此刻明明离着彼此那么近，可感觉上却那么远。

　　“当然了。”片刻后，艾俄洛斯先吐出一口气，他尽量轻柔的说，以掩盖从身体深处涌出来的某些难以言喻的微妙感觉，“你要是不想说也没什么的。”

　　撒加像只猫一样的盯着他，“你不会放弃的。”

　　“那个……”

　　“没什么，你就是这样的。一直都这样。”撒加露出一个小小的，单薄的笑，“我从一开始就知道。”他转开视线，这让他说这句的时候更像是自言自语。

　　“那么，我让你困扰了吗？”艾俄洛斯轻声问他，“要是你不喜欢的话可以拒绝我，说真的，直接了当，我保证我不多纠缠。你知道的。可是——你为什么不直接拒绝呢？”

　　有些问题一直像幽灵一样徘徊在这间屋子里。艾俄洛斯一直都没有想明白过。有些事情对于他来说就像是加减乘除一样简洁又了当，他也从未对此感觉到过不妥。可是当这样简明的规则抵达了另一个人的时候，却变得如同量子物理一样充满了不确定性。你不知道打开盒子的那一瞬间，猫咪是死是活。每一个动作每一个眼神每一句话都像是踩在悬崖的边缘。

　　原本不是这样的。至少在那场彻头彻尾的误会之前并不是这样的。

　　艾俄洛斯相当困惑的看着对方。依照他的思路来看，不拒绝——那么另一种说法就叫做对方也想要，这样的结果。

　　而撒加显然看清楚了他的内心活动，他把滑下去的毯子往身上又拽了拽，一直拽到鼻尖下面，把自己用毯子埋起来。

　　过了会儿，在艾俄洛斯以为自己不会得到任何回答的时候，撒加抖了抖，又从毯子里冒出头来。

　　“你看，事情就是这样的反复发生。”他说，“并没有任何的不同。从那个误会起，到现在，没有任何的不同。”

　　“不，应该从更早一点开始算起，就已经是这个样子了。有些事情明明白白的说出来，很好。有些事情最好不要说出来，也很好。但问题是，你什么时候才知道该问不该问？该说不该说？我想我大多数时候能在这方面做得很好，也不错。但是，对于你——”

　　撒加转过头来，注视着艾俄洛斯说，“我从头到尾都有好好想过，误会是从哪里开始的。”错误的理解了某种被疏远的信号，这就是全部的开端。那么艾俄洛斯曾经有过的莫名其妙的突然离场也许是有其他的原因，他这么想过，但却无法完全劝服自己彻底放心。明明就只是光明正大的问出来就可以的事情……只有在事情过去后那么久，他才能真正看清楚自己当时过了分的纠结和徘徊。

　　当然了，这一点多说无益。因为之后所有的事情都是因为过分的担心和纠结所开始的。

　　“撒加，那仅仅是个误会。”艾俄洛斯压低了声音，认真地说，“谁都没想到的误会？不是吗？谁都没做错什么。”

　　“不仅仅是那样。”撒加反驳道，“如果，只是那一个误会的话，事情不会这么糟……”他的声音低落了下来，“你知道这明明不是一个误会可以解释的完的事情。这是，很多——很多个误会。大的，小的，纠缠在一起的。一个接错了的电话完全不会这么糟糕。”

　　“那得取决于电话的内容是什么——”艾俄洛斯想也不想的说，紧跟着，他又理解过来撒加想讨论的并不是电话那件事，而是某种隐藏在这之后的，更隐蔽的一些情绪，“好吧，既然说到误会。我说啊，你总不会以为一个人误会来误会去就能把事情彻底搞垮——”

　　艾俄洛斯的声音被突然靠近的撒加瞬间截断。他足足愣在原地十秒钟，保持着张着嘴巴的造型，十秒钟，等到对方又完全缩回毯子下面之后才愣愣的抬起手摸了摸自己的唇角。

　　一个蜻蜓点水一样的吻落在这里。

　　艾俄洛斯张了张嘴没说出话，他把目光投向撒加，却自己搞不懂自己在这一刻想说点什么。

　　撒加对他耸了耸肩，“把事情搞垮的是这个。”

　　太在意所以才会失掉全部分寸。靠的太近所以才看不清全部始终。一步错，步步错，最后一步掉下悬崖。

　　善泅者终溺于水。太接近火焰总有天会被灼伤。太明亮的光其实与黑暗无异。

　　从开始到最终，从来都没有变过。

　　他虽然是在微笑，可蓝色眼睛却像是冰雪封冻一样的冷，可他眼睛深处的冰原下却又像是埋藏着某些滚烫沸腾着的东西。像岩浆。

　　“你……你不会以为你就是……这样，才让事情变糟糕？”艾俄洛斯依旧保持着瞠目结舌的表情，试图总结撒加明显已经打结的逻辑，“见鬼的你在想什么？”

　　“什么都别想。”

　　撒加滑下沙发，快速又轻盈的从客厅离开。

　　25

　　当然，其实某些出了错的逻辑也有它站得住脚的地方。

　　因为喜欢，所以在意。因为太喜欢，所以太在意。感情不像理智可以平缓的上升下降，它是过山车，是爆发的火山，是突如其来的暴风雨。眨眨眼，它就在这里了，席卷而过。也正是因此，某些在意变得过分，变得出格，变成了无所谓的猜测和迷惑，最后变成一种危险的刺激。

　　每个被情感束缚的人都是亡命的赌徒。

　　因为怕输，所以才会才会输得更惨。

　　他已经预见了失败。而事实也确实如此。

　　二十三号的时候，艾俄洛斯驱车回家过节。整个房子就剩下撒加一个人。平安夜和圣诞节的时候，他的手机几乎就没断过通信，要么是呼叫，要么是视频，要么是短信，撒加有一种他简直成了世界呼叫中心的错觉。

　　当然，这样的事情在节日之后就消停了下来。

　　从圣诞节起到开学前一周是假期。彻彻底底的，毫无干扰的，没有任何工作，项目，或者学习的假期。时间多到快要溢出来。日夜在这个礼拜变得模糊起来。

　　直到三十一号的晚上。

　　首先是一条短信，来自艾俄洛斯。

　　“你今晚会去看烟花吗？”

　　晚十二点的时候，下城区会放烟花庆贺新年。是每年必备的项目，可惜一般这种时候大家都在家里过节，没人有机会去看。

　　撒加回复道：“不去。在家里呆着。”

　　他的目光穿过玻璃窗，晕黄的路灯下，大片的雪花轻盈自在的在空中飞舞。路边上已经积了白白的一层雪，只是看看外面就觉得很冷。

　　艾俄洛斯又回复道：“不找个人一起去看？多难得。”

　　“大家都回家了。”这是撒加回复的最后一条。

　　而半个小时后，有车嘎吱嘎吱碾过白雪，停在了这栋房子门外。有人砰的关上车门，然后咚咚咚的敲门声紧跟着就响起来。

　　可还没等撒加走过去开门，门倒是自己先从外面被打开了。

　　裹得严严实实的艾俄洛斯带着无数的雪花钻进客厅里来，飞快的合上门，“都快忘了自己有钥匙的。”他嘀咕一声，又很快抬起头露出一个大大的笑脸，“晚上好，撒加。”

　　“……我以为你在家呢。”撒加呆呆的看着他。

　　“嘛，现在就过来了嘛。”艾俄洛斯毫不在意的说，“本来我还担心你会和其他人出去呢，不过，幸好幸好。”他脱下鞋，抖落了身上的雪花，大步过来推了撒加一把，“还不去换衣服？离十二点没多久了哦？”

　　26

　　这个城市的烟花很有名。即便是天寒地冻大雪纷飞的此时此刻，也有很多人聚集在下城区等待烟花登场。

　　艾俄洛斯不得不把车停到几个街区以外的地方。他也许是计算好了。停车的位置也算不错，地势开阔，天空明朗，正好适合看烟花。

　　他和撒加从车里钻出来，站在路边上，此时离着十二点就只有几分钟的时间了。

　　艾俄洛斯把看过点钟的手机塞回衣兜里，“时间正正好。烟花即将登场，敬请期待。”

　　“确实呢。”撒加看了看夜空，又转过头来，迷惑的看着对方，“你怎么突然从那么远的地方赶回来……”

　　“嘛，从我家到这边也就两个小时的车程。”在对方怀疑的目光下艾俄洛斯飞快的改口，歪歪脑袋说，“好吧，那么三个。如果没下雪的话是两个小时。你看，两个小时的车程绝对不远。”

　　“你家那边也应该有别的活动吧。”

　　“可是那边没有你啊。”

　　艾俄洛斯用近乎于玩笑的口气说这句话。漫天大雪纷飞而下，晕黄的灯光和无限延展的城市的轮廓在他的身后，还有沉沉的夜幕。

　　只可惜今晚没有月亮或是星光。但让人心脏停跳的力量还是依然存在的。

　　撒加眨了眨眼，忽然扭过头，把手插进了衣兜里。

　　艾俄洛斯凑了过来，他们肩并着肩站着。撒加假装在看天空，试图忽略掉身边过分突出的存在感。

　　“烟花开始了。”

　　一道明亮的光线窜进夜幕，留在深灰色的一条痕迹。而在光点升到最高的那是一瞬间，远远的，教堂的钟声敲响了。如同应和着这个节奏，天空里噼里啪啦的爆出一片片美丽的烟花。

　　无数的烟花在此刻升空，绽放，燃烧殆尽。犹如雨下。

　　远处隐隐的传来硝烟的味道，却很快被风雪沉淀。

　　直至钟声告尽，艾俄洛斯才开口说。

　　“我觉得呢，有些时候有些东西确实每个人都是不一样的。可这并不是证明我们必须寻找自己的同类然后生活……什么的。也许自始至终我都不曾弄明白过到底发生了什么，但是呢，我还是想努力一把。至少，我曾经努力过。”

　　“那你肯定知道烟花这种东西看上去那么美，其实本质也不过是几种化学物品按照一定比例掺杂在一起吧？”对方回答他。

　　艾俄洛斯苦恼的挠了挠脸，“那找你这么说爱情也不过是荷尔蒙的相互作用呢，但还是，我想，有些事就不必较真了吧。”他转过身体来，注视着另一双眼睛说，“可是感情什么的可不是像烟花一样靠着定量配比荷尔蒙就能良好工作的东西啊。要知道就算在实验室里配试剂还可能因为乱七八糟的原因失败的东西呢，更何况感情。写报告还要做上个十几二十次的试验才能有结论，那个，感情什么的你不能错一次就宣布结束呀？”

　　“总得再多来几次吧？”

　　撒加无奈的笑了笑，“你这样说的话，就太狡猾了啊。”

　　艾俄洛斯笑呵呵的说，“嘛，狡猾就狡猾吧。再学不聪明就要哭了。”

　　“这倒也是。”

　　“所以呢？”

　　第二轮烟花此时窜上了天空。远方如海涛般传来轰隆隆的爆炸声。

　　一个人的手悄悄的滑进了另一个人的衣兜里，把两个人拼在了一起。

　　撒加对着艾俄洛斯眨了眨眼，然后继续扭过头假装在看风景。

　　艾俄洛斯也装模作样的抬起头看天。衣兜里翻过手来紧紧握住另一个人的。

　　“撒加，新年快乐。”

　　“嗯，你也是。新年快乐。”

　　END


End file.
